


The Broken Promise

by IamLalyPop



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bruises, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Five years already has passed lol, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lumity, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz broke her promise to Amity, Mild Blood, My tags are spoiling but they aren't supposed to be, Older Characters, Rated T because blood mentions in chapter 2, Read the first three chapters to know the reason, So I remove them, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLalyPop/pseuds/IamLalyPop
Summary: Five years...Five freaking years since Luz left the Boiling Isles.She promised the witch to return a year after she left.A now broken Amity vowed to herself to never love the human again.But how will she able to do that if that very human came back after how many years she had waited?Is the human's reason enough to be forgiven by the broken witch soul?Is it really enough?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 80
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

_Five years..._

Five freaking years have passed.

Five years since she left.

_Since Luz left the Boiling Isles._

_However, she did promise one thing._

One thing that should have been the glimmering hope for the green-haired witch that was waiting for her from the other side of her realm.

_"Promise me you'll be back. Please..."_

_"I promise..."_

_"When...? Please...let me know when you'll ever be coming back?"_

_"A year...See you after a year..."_

Ever since then, those were the human's last words for the waiting witch.

She waited and waited every single day ever since she left. She couldn't forget the promise the human has made for her.

She trusted Luz Noceda so much that she would never think that she'll ever betray her by destroying the promise she supposed to make a year after her departure.

"Amity! How long are you going to stay inside your room?!"

Amity snapped back to the reality with the voice coming outside her room. The reality where Luz never came back. The reality where she was alone, waiting for that promise to be fulfilled by the dorky human herself.

"Coming!" She yelled.

Standing up on her feet, she started to fix herself. She walked towards the mirror of her room, combing her now brown hair with some hint of teal in the bottom of every strand of her hair then tied it up in her usual way like how she did as a 14-year old witch-in-training.

Turning the doorknob and opening the door, she met the concerned eyes of the blue-haired witch, who was adjusting her glasses as she gazed upon her. 

A smile crept upon her lips seeing Willow in front of her. She was finally overjoyed with their fixed and now new profound friendship over the broken ones.

_And it's all because of...her..._

Amity's gaze then avoided Willow's, which she rubbed her right arm using her left hand. She remembered the human again, who left her.

"I know you misses her and so do I..." Willow started, placing a hand on the brown-haired witch's left shoulder. "But we must continue to move forward...alright?"

Amity's sadness was overcame by her now profound anger as she clutched her hair with her face scrunching in defeat.

"Ughhh! Why does she have to promise something she would never even do anyways!?" she yelled, tears trickling down her cheeks without her noticing.

Willow cupped her cheeks fully, both thumbs gently and softly wiping her tears away. "Look at me Amity... She may have her reason but-"

"WHAT reason?!" she screamed at Willow with her eyes widening, tears filling those amber eyes of hers.

She has been desperate to see her but she's slowly realizing how much that one promise hurt her so much for the past five years. That human hurt her for so long that she might not even want to forgive her once she arrives.

_If she'll ever arrive anyways..._

"You...you don't understand... There was no reason for her not to come back...We...we defeated Belos and my parents lost too... I'm me...I'm me now...Why does she have to lie to us about coming back?"

Her legs had given up as she kneeled on the floor. Willow just stood there, empathizing Amity's situation. She'd never thought how much that one promise altered her friend's mental capacity.

_Luz...you really messed her up..._

Willow sat beside her on the floor, wrapping her arm around the crying witch. Amity gratefully accepted her offer of comfort and buried her face filled with tears on Willow's shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"Hey...I may...not be in your shoes to fully understand what you're feeling but...I'm here...I'm here to comfort you...alright?" Willow reassured her as Amity weakly nodded.

Then with this breakdown, Amity realizes that her feelings for the human must vanish within her. The human already had hurt her for so long she lost the sense of her self-integrity. This might be the only way to establish her self-image and not just some witch who was in loved with the human who left.

This was a new start for Amity...

_I'll forget my feelings on you..._

_Just like how you forgot your promise on me..._

_I'll never love you anymore Luz..._

_You can't hurt me anymore..._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The human was in her room, packing up for her trip on the Boiling Isles. After some months of convincing her mom, it was finally worth it.

Although she...attended something important for the past couple of years.

Sighing deeply, she wondered how her friends were doing in the Isles. A grin crept upon her lips while reminiscing her moments there. Grudgby, magic of course, flying using Owlbert, Hexside, fighting Belos and defeating him, Willow, Gus, and Amity...

_Amity..._

Luz looked at the wallpaper of her phone. It was the picture of her 14-year old self and the 14-year old Amity disguising as Azura and Hecate in their club meeting inside Amity's hideout.

She smiled, missing the green-haired witch so much she couldn't wait to return.

She adjusted her beanie, covering her now bald head, hoping her friends in the Isles won't ask her about her weird sense of fashion.

Luz has grown taller, which is obvious for a 19-year old girl. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with the same shoes except that they're larger and a purple long sleeve shirt with an otter face as its front logo. Her red beanie was covering her baldness.

She told Eda the Owl Lady about her comeback months ago when the witch decided to give her a visit which she took delightedly.

"Luz!! Prepare your bags! Miss Eda's waiting for you!" her mami yelled downstairs.

"Sí mami!" Luz responded from above.

Before she came down, she made sure she had enough pills inside her bag which will help her to reside in the Boiling Isles.

Coming downstairs, Eda smiled at her apprentice. She never changed except that her black gem was yellow again after they restored her lost magic after Belos' defeat.

"Geez, you've all grown up but you're still a slowpoke. Never changing huh? Well played." Eda smirked, in which Luz giggled as she threw her finger guns at Eda.

Luz then approached Eda and wrapped her arms around the taller witch's middle, even if she's against it but since Eda missed her, she excused this one hug.

"Alright kiddo. I know you missed me but you're...crushing...me like I'm sorta dead." Eda snorted while rubbing her head until she noticed the loss of her hair.

Luz pulled back but Eda's still wondering what happened to her hair.

"Oh...yea..you can't ruffle anything there." Luz pointed at her head which she took her beanie off.

"Eh. It's not like I'm going to miss that brown fluff anyways." Eda mentioned which was clearly a lie but Luz chuckled at that remark.

"I missed you too Eda! Like a lot!"

"If you did then you could have returned 4 years ago."

"uhh..."

Luz was unsure what to respond. She knew she had to come back but an urgent matter hindered her to do so. It was so important it took her years to even return.

"Save your explanations anyways. Before, I told your friends to wait in the Owl House for your return!Or maybe only King but they're currently dying waiting for you! I hope." Eda shushed the human.

Luz was so excited. She couldn't wait to see how Gus and Willow are, the boiling Isles which is now ruled by Empress Lilith, who diverted the Boiling Isles into new and better coven system. Wild magic is now allowed but necromancy's still prohibited.

Then the green-haired witch... The little miss perfect. The one who taught her what love truly is...

_Amity Blight..._

She couldn't wait to see that witch's face again.

Luz was aware with her promise five years ago. She was supposed to return four years ago but either way, she was confident that Amity would take her explanation seriously and forgive her, like she always did.

"Mija, before you go...please...take care of yourself. Te quiero mi cariño..." she kissed her forehead. Tears trickling down her cheeks.

It wasn't easy for Camila to let go of her daughter who she's unsure if she's going to see her again soon.

"Mami...don't cry. Te quiero..." she kissed her mom's cheek. "As what I always say....deja una luz puesta para mi..." she pointed at her own chest then cupped her mom's cheek..."te quiero"

Camila was so proud of her daughter. At first, she couldn't believe with the fantasy adventure her daughter has gotten herself into but her love towards her daughter was the reason why she couldn't get mad at her either.

Luz was growing up and that's what she's very proud of.

Eda then tapped the key with her thumb, activating the portal that was rebuilt by Belos. She was thankful she got it again which she now can use to gather more human garbages.

Luz looks at her mom's eyes, waving at her. "Bye mom! Gracias!" Her mom waved back as they entered the portal.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Willow and Gus were sitting in the couch. They were unexpectedly dragged by King to the Owl House as he claimed that Luz was coming back.

"Uhm are you sure you're telling the truth?.. I mean it's been five years and we never got anything from her so it's kinda...out of nowhere.." Gus's now deep voice asked King, unsure whether to believe the demon or not.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you see Eda anywhere? Gone right! And why would the king of demons lie anyways?" He claimed.

Willow was unsure how to feel, especially with her recent ordeal with Amity's breakdown because of her absence. She was mad because of the human breaking her promise but she couldn't help but wonder why she has done that.

"You're so quiet Willow. Unusual..." Gus narrowed his eyes towards the plant girl.

"Uhh I'm not."

"You are.."

Willow sighed deeply, as she's really bad at lying.

"No it's just that...I'm not exactly sure what to feel..."

"What do you mean? Aren't you excited to see our best friend again?"

"Of course I am... It's just that...she lied to Amity..."

Willow looked down at the floor, fiddling with her fingers as Gus sighed. It's not like he was clueless between Amity and Luz's situation before. He was just...oblivious because of his younger nature.

"I understand but I'm pretty sure she has her reasons. I...I believe in Luz..." Gus told which made Willow smile.

"I hope you're right."

Suddenly, the portal opened, revealing a white light. Willow, King and Gus, also Hooty averted their eyes on the beaming portal until footsteps heard coming from it.

"I'm back! Now where's my audience?" Eda asked, stepping out of the portal holding her staff.

The people inside the Owl House wondered where's the girl they were waiting to come out. Willow and Gus then glared at King.

"Uhhh...Eda Eda! Where's Luz?!" He stated, hoping Gus and Willow won't kick his butt.

"Luz? I came to the human realm to collect human garbages King." Eda told with unamused expression on her face.

Willow and Gus glared more towards King not until...

_"From the humblest of beginnings, a hero will rise..."_

The figure...stepping out the portal after Eda. She was wearing a cloak, trying to be mysterious. Her voice did not help though as the two of her friends recognized that voice even if it gotten a bit matured.

"LUZ!!"

The two launched themselves towards Luz, now the three of them fell and stumbled towards the floor with giggles filling the once silent house.

"Luz!!! We missed you so much!" Gus told, his deep voice cracking.

"I do too! Ey your voice is now deep as the ocean!" she responded.

Willow's smile faltered as she sat up, looking away.

"You left...never returned for years... I...I felt bad.."

Luz couldn't help but feel guilty. She has her own reasons. So much happened back in the human world but telling them about it...it would just remind her about her painful struggles.

_The struggles that aren't done yet..._

"I'm...I'm so sorry...I know I've messed that up. If...If I'd just knew what was coming for me back in the human world, I would not have told you that promise..." 

Luz's apologetic face, her eyes filling with tears.

"What happened?" Willow asked, hoping for more details.

"I can't tell you..." Luz told.

"I understand... but what matters is that...you're here..." Willow's not amused face started to light up and she hugged her now returned friend.

The trio started to hug each other until Luz's beanie came off, gasps filling up the surroundings all of the sudden.

"What happened to your hair?!" They both asked in sync.

"Uhm...my hair...just a new sense of fashion! You like it?" Luz asked, smiling and posing with her bald head.

"Strange but...spool...I mean cool!" Gus told much to Luz's surprise.

"Tell us what happened in the human world. Like your journey there!" Willow was intrigued to know more of Luz's journey throughout the five years she spent in her own realm.

Luz started to tell them her school, then her staying in the hospital to 'help' her mami with her shifts and many more.

She kept telling stories until she noticed one thing...

_Where's Amity?_

"Wait...Amity...didn't come?" Luz asked them in which Willow should have expected Luz to ask.

"She's already...working as the coven leader to serve Empress Lilith and to patrol around Boiling Isles. She's been busy...really.."

Willow decided not to tell Luz about Amity's dire situation of how the human unintentionally hurt the witch for five years.

"Oh...I'm glad she's doing well though."

Luz couldn't help but feel sad for Amity not greeting her a warm welcome for her return.

"What do you guys say for playing that human game called... 'unu'?" Gus asked which made Luz chuckle.

"Alright I'm in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is actually my first Lumity story which took place after Belos' defeat (assumed plot in canon). Criticisms are welcome. This story is also available in wattpad and this is my first time using Ao3 lol. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read this story offline then I want to announce that this is available in Wattpad too!
> 
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/1010215400-the-broken-promise-lumity 
> 
> TW: Blood and bruise mention

_"Wait, you're just going to leave?"_

_"Well....I have to. With the portal being reactivated, I have to see how my mom is doing..."_

_The witch sighed as she stared at those warm brown eyes of her now newly found girlfriend, which was still a weird feeling but it definitely helped her to be motivated with life._

_"But Luz, you have your new and exciting life waiting for you right here! And you told me that humans didn't want you there, or you didn't fit in with them so why bother going back?"_

_"It's not the humans that I've missed. As what I've said...mom.."_

_"R-right..."_

_Amity's lips failed to utter any much words. She felt her heart aching for her upcoming loss of the human whom she dearly loved._

_"Promise me one thing please..."_

_"What is it, querida?"_

_"Come back..."_

_She felt her heart is going to shatter at any minute. The thought of losing Luz and her life going back to normal, without the human's presence. It was too much for her to handle._

_This is much worse than the pressure her mom and dad had her endure throughout her entire life. With them being gone and held in the conformatorium for the atonement of their sins, she honestly doesn't care at all but Luz..._

_Luz is the sole person she really cares about._

_All these years, Amity worked hard not just because she wanted everyone to be proud of her nor show that she was a very powerful witch but also to gain validation to anyone she cared for. Parents, siblings, anyone who knew the Blights. Her siblings were seen as perfect, getting away with things while she has to be perfect so she HAD to work hard._

_But ever since Luz..._

_Luz accepted her for who she was. Her flaws, even if they had a rough start but Luz insisted to push herself just to be her friend._

_Her genuine friend after Willow..._

_No wonder why she fell in love with the human so quickly... Luz made her feel...important..._

_She made her feel safe, one thing she never really experienced._

_She made her genuinely happy._

_Smile..._

_Brighten her life..._

_Anything about Luz is just so...Luz._

_Imagine what life is without that adorable dork of a human._

_"I promise...I'm not just going to leave you here alone."_

_"When are you coming back? Please...let me know so that it won't hurt..."_

_"Hmm...A year. After my school year..."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise..."_

Suddenly being pulled back from her own thoughts, she shook her head as she dressed into her own nightgown, trying to ease her mind from everything.

_Exhausted_

_That's what I'm feeling right now._

Arriving in her room in the Blight manor, Amity flopped onto her bed as night arrived. Serving under Lilith who is the current empress was exhausting but she enjoyed helping the citizens of the Boiling Isles, especially because what she was doing are making those people happy. She had been enjoying these changes especially after she and the rebellion took down Emperor Belos.

_Good old times._

Closing her eyes, she drew a spell circle, releasing her scroll as texts popped up in her message box in Penstagram. Wondering where the texts came from, she tapped the messages as Willow's face appeared.

_'Huh? Willow? Oh yea she suddenly disappeared after assisting me with some 'traffic' problems a while ago.'_ she thought.

**Willow: Amity, I know you've been busy lately and after your...uh never mind but maybe we could visit Eda tomorrow afternoon!**

With Willow saying that out of blue, the brown-haired witch raised an eyebrow while reading her messages.

**Willow: Yeah yeah I know you're wondering why and it's out of blue, especially about what happened earlier but Eda actually asked us for some help with her package deliveries.**

Groaning, Amity buried her face onto the pillow, letting go of the scroll as it floated in the air.

_Great job Willow. I have to be reminded with...her...again..._

"Are you still thinking about her mittens?"

A yelp escaped from Amity's lips as she swipe the scroll up, vanishing it into the thin air as she turned around to witness the mischievous grins of her older siblings.

"I don't know if you two had grown up or remained the same. That must have been too low for you both." Amity muttered in annoyance but the twins chuckled at her remark.

"Growing up is not in our vocabulary Mittens." Edric snickered, making Amity groan.

The twins had never really changed except that they do less pranks and they had been keeping their eyes on their parents in the conformatorium who were still infuriated with the Emperor's defeat years prior. Although with that slight change, teasing Amity was still their favorite thing out of their overall habits.

"So you'll be seeing your girlfriend's mentor tomorrow? Imagine if Luz stayed." Emira stated, which Amity tensed up.

Thinking about it, it wasn't Eda's decision to make Luz leave the demon realm but since Eda was the closest person Luz has in connection ever since her stay, she wouldn't deny that seeing her will really remind her of the human.

"Ugh...tell me about it. And...How much did you guys see?"

"Oh pretty much nothing. Nothing left to be unseen." Emira told putting that mischievous grin on.

"Mittens you dodged our 'what ifs' edition. Imagine if your girlfriend stayed..." Edric added as Amity rolled her eyes on them, just wanting them to give her some solitude.

"I honestly don't know if I still want her to be my girlfriend. After that broken promise, she doesn't deserve to be called one."

Gasps filled the room after a moment of silence from what Amity said.

"Wow Mittens. I know you've been cold but not that cold. That made me shiver" Edric pointed out but obviously, Amity didn't care.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes once more as she adjusted her position with her arms wrapping around her legs which pressed closely to her chest.

"What if Luz has her reasons? She...she always has been that person who doesn't conceal her emotions entirely." Edric asked but now, this makes Amity more infuriated with her mess.

What reason is valid for the human to leave her hanging for five years? The promise whom she always told that she'd make before she left. She spent years of waiting for her girlfriend to return only to find out that it has been years since they last heard of her.

She doesn't even have the slightest idea if Luz still likes her. What if Luz found another guy or girl in the human realm or if they are still in that relationship untouched, unimproved nor grown for those years. It was driving Amity to insanity that the only thing she could do was cry every night. These thoughts lingering to her weren't helping either.

She snapped, pupils dilating as she glared towards her siblings. "What reason?! She could have just VISITED even just a DAY if she truly cared! Leaving her girlfriend hanging?! What...What kind of a doofus is SHE?!"

The twins we're taken aback, holding their hands in defeat as they tried to reach out to her but was stopped when Amity talked again.

"You know what, you two should leave me alone...Please...I need to think on this..." she looked away from their gaze as tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

"A-alright Mittens...If you ever need us...we're right here.." Emira told before she and Edric left her alone.

Amity avoided their gaze, thinking about it. Luz has never break a promise before. If she did, she would say sorry or she would have any plausible cause for breaking it.

_What could have been so important?_

_What could have been going on in the human realm?_

Grabbing a nearby pillow, she then covered her face with it, making a muffled groan noise as she laid down, tears started to form again.

"I could have visited the human realm myself but I didn't... I always believed she could fulfill that promise to me..."

_Maybe I was being selfish..._

_Luz deserves better..._

Calling it a day, Amity gently closed both of her eyelids, crying herself to sleep and hoping for the pain to fade away sooner.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

"Hoot hoot, see you my beloved frieeeeeends..."

"Okaaaay Hooty. You can stop talking now."

Willow and Gus waved at Luz, Eda, King and also, Hooty. Gus walked forward first, leaving Willow behind and grabbed Luz in her right arm, making sure that Eda and the others went back inside the house.

"Ow!" Luz flinched as Willow tightened the grip.

Willow noticed something unusual in her arm.

"Luz, did you fall into something hard a while ago, or maybe days ago or yesterday?" Willow asked, seeing an unusual blackish, purpleish bruise formed in the very spot where Willow grabbed her.

"Oh uhhh.... Kinda...Maybe? But it just pops up in my body... and you know how clumsy I am. Falling to everywhere."

Willow felt assured with her explanation.

"Things never changed huh?" lips chuckled as she elbowed Luz as the other girl laughed as well.

"Never!"

Silence filled the night, bright stars showing up in the sky and the moonlight shines brighter than anything else above.

"So uh...why did you drag me here? I thought you're about to go back home?" Luz asked.

"Luz... I want an answer...A straight one presumably..."

"Uhh...ok?? What is it?"

Inhaling deeply, she then started. "Where were you for those five years?? I need full information..." she interrogated, much to Luz's shock, avoiding her gaze and looked on the ground.

"Willow...I...I was... I'm sorry but I might have to answer that late-"

Willow took one step closer towards Luz, glaring at the taller girl with her fists clenched tightly on her sides.

"You BROKE your promise and you act as if nothing hurts?!"

Luz winced with how Willow is yelling, noticing the tears forming around the corner of her friend's eyes.

"We...We've been waiting for ages... You can't just...come back and act as if you didn't make your promise. Leaving us hanging with no single information of where you've been...and... Amity...You broke her heart!"

Voice cracking with full of heart wrenching emotion building inside Willow, she wiped her tears using her right arm.

Luz looked away. She knew how hard it was for her friends to wait. But her reason...she doesn't want to bring that up.

But what hurts the most is that... _Amity..._

_She broke her promise she made for Amity..._

The girl she cared for during her journey in this terrifying fantasy world.

"Is this...why she never came?" Luz asked, a bit hesitant at first.

"Yes Luz...She's mad...She's broken... All because of you."

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, lips quivering, not knowing what she has to say. Just because of one stupid yet inevitable reason that caused her not to come back anytime sooner.

It was one of the most difficult hardships she ever had gone throughout her entire life.

After a few minutes of silence, Luz managed to speak up. "If I tell you the whole information, will you forgive me?" her left hand meeting her own right arm, rubbing it up and down gently while avoiding the plant witch's glare.

Willow's face softens as she sighed deeply.

"If...if it's truly understandable then.... I guess..."

"I'm sorry..."

With all this tension, Luz suddenly felt lightheaded but was trying to maintain her composure and balance. Unfortunately, Willow noticed this.

"Luz? Are you alright?"

She has to make up with a lie. "Yep!! Totally am!" with her voice louder, she immediately regret doing that as it caused her entire head to tremble within.

Willow's eyes widened as she saw something within Luz's face.

_Crimson red..._

"Luz!!!"

The younger teen came back to his two friends. "Willow, let's go! We're gonna be-" he was unable to continue his sentence as Willow clutched Luz into her arms who happened to just lost her balance without any warning.

"Luz! Your nose is bleeding!" 

The boy approached them and kneeled by Luz's side, his hand reaching its way up to Luz's forehead.

"She's warm...Abnormally warm. My knowledge about humans may seems.. outdated but they're usually not THIS warm!" Gus stated.

"Call Eda inside the house Gus! Right now!"

Gus nodded and followed Willow's desperate command.

Luz was still conscious but her face scrunching in pain, her nose slowly yet continuously bleeding. Willow performed a healing spell that might ease or much better, heal Luz's unknown condition.

After drawing a spell circle and focusing on healing her now half-conscious friend, the bleeding did stop, but her friend's condition didn't get much better.

"What!? But basic healing spells also work on humans! Why are they not working anymore?!"

Luz stared at her friend's eyes which were full of worries and was cradling her like it was the end of the world.

"Luz...hang on... Eda knows what to do... Please..."

With Willow's soothing voice, Luz's eyelids felt heavy and had given up, fully losing her consciousness.

Eda and King alongside Gus burst out from the owl house, hoping to somehow help their friend recover.

The owl lady gently grabbed Luz from Willow's care, caressing her apprentice's cheek.

"Luz? Luz! C'mon kid! Talk or I'll cut your tongue!"

Noticing how warm the human was, she performed some healing spells but wasn't working at all, which was totally odd since it was discovered years back that healing spells can work on humans and they also had helped Luz a lot during their battle against Belos.

"Ugh! I should have listened more about healing spells when I was in Hexside!" Eda muttered, standing up and carrying Luz in a bridal style.

"Kids, you must go home or you'll end up rotten in the forest."

"No!"

Willow refused to leave Luz's side.

"I wanna see her recover. Please Eda. She's our friend. She's hiding something and we want to know about it...And about this!"

Eda sighed. That desperate voice coming from the young adult is enough to convince her to come with them.

"Fine but if you get hurt, I'll take no accountability. Understood?"

A smile crept up on the lips of the younger witches and they followed Eda to get Luz to the healers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Warm brown eyes with beautiful eyelashes started to stir, slowly opening both of them.

"Luz?.. Luz can you hear me?"

That voice sounded familiar, making Luz groan but her headache somehow wasn't that painful anymore.

She slowly moved her head left and right, averting to the source of the voice.

"Viney?!"

The older witch chuckled, now wearing an official healer uniform with Puddles as her sidekick.

Luz sat up but felt sore. Her skin and lips were paler and her bruise wasn't helping either.

"Easy Luz, moving much won't help. Here." Viney handed her a glass of water which was gladly accepted by the human. The feeling of water flowing through her throat was somehow relieving.

"And you have some visitors too..."

Eda, King, Gus and Willow then showed up, hugging Luz but not that tight.

"Luz! We're so glad you're okay!" Gus said, cupping the human's cheeks, which earned him a giggle.

"Hey...uhm...What happened?"

"We should be the one asking you that!" King told as he went on Luz's lap, hugging her with his small arms. "I thought I've lost my booboo buddy! Now I demand belly rubs!"

Luz rolled her eyes while smiling, gently rubbing King's belly.

"But Luz...your nose were bleeding and you were warm and you lost your consciousness. What happened kiddo? Are you under some kind of curse?" Eda asked, gently rubbing her own chin with her index finger, still processing what happened.

"And according to our studies, this is a pure human illness and as witches, we have no idea what it is. We tried different healing spells to eliminate the disease but with no use. It's like... your DNA was refusing to do so..." Viney explained, confused on what's causing the human in agony.

Sighing deeply, without any hesitation, she has to tell the truth.

"When I came back here, I wasn't being completely honest. You guys asked why my head is bald and I said it's because of my sense of fashion but it wasn't entirely true..."

What she said earned some gasps around the room. Luz avoided their gaze, hoping they'll understand.

"And Willow, about the bruise. I did not fall down. Yea I maybe clumsy but this bruise came from a different...origin... and my nose bleeding, headaches... those five years I've spent in the human realm. I supposed to keep my promise of coming back here but..."

Inhaling deeply, she then looked towards them, hoping for them to accept this news.

"I have...acute myeloid leukemia..."

_I have blood cancer guys..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I actually have an exam tomorrow but eh, I decided to write this first lol. See you in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S: If you're wondering why I've written the 2nd chapter really fast, uhh I actually started writing this story a week ago so this wasn't rushed. I promise :>


	3. Chapter 3

_"W-What?!"_

_Wait no! That...That can't be..._

_6 months after she left the Isles, Luz suffered from a high fever that lasted longer than usual. She thought that it was due to the pandemic circulating around the world as of that year but this one felt... weird, and unusual. Any kinds of cough and cold were pretty much absent but she started to bleed constantly from her nostrils when she got too warm._

_"Lo siento mija..." her mother sobbed, emotions evident from her voice. "T-the doctors...in the hospital I work...they found out that you have...cancer... Acute myeloid leukemia to be exact."_

_Luz felt her world has fallen apart. She knew there was still a slight chance she could survive this but knowing the disease, it has killed millions of people, let alone the therapy and treatment she had to go through and the bills she and her mom had to pay._

_"M-mom...Por favor...this couldn't be true! You...you're joking right?" fear in her thick voice, she felt tears building up in the corners of her eyes._

_But seeing her mom devastated over the diagnosis, she had to put up a brave and determined expression and was ready to face this whole new journey. It may not involve magic but she had to focus on getting healthier to beat this dreadful illness._

_Placing a hand on the top of her mom's, a dorky smile crept upon her lips, wanting to soothe her down._

_"Mom, remember when I told you about my journey in the Boiling Isles? And how I defeated the most powerful witch there? And how I managed to survive months just living in that terrifying fantasy world I never had thought existed?.." Camila looked up to her child who was determined to go through another painful journey again for her own good._

_"I could go through that again. I could totally beat this! I promise. I won't leave you alone." her eyes trailed off towards the floor as she took a deep sigh. "You raised me all by your own I never got to repay you for anything... Maybe, beating this cancer will somehow... you know,..." she had no idea what to say next._

_Behind that enthusiastic voice of her own, she couldn't help but think what would happen to her. People merely survive cancer. Some did but they were diagnosed again by the same illness years after being announced cancer-free and failed to survive._

_However, she couldn't back down._

_People are relying on me..._

_I promise mom to be with her..._

_For mami..._

_I have to defeat this..._

_I can do this..._

_For five consecutive years, she had been undergoing through chemotherapy which was a painful procedure. It was making her entirely weak. Being bedridden in the hospital was hard but her mom ensured that she was there by her side every step of the way._

_Going through the process for five years has hindered her from coming back to the Isles. With her body's possibility of collapsing, she couldn't risk it. She had to be better if she wanted to go back._

_Scrolls don't work in the human realm. It wouldn't connect her to her friends in the Isles and while battling leukemia, she couldn't help but feel that she was missing everything. Especially her Amity..._

_She felt guilty of not letting her know about her current condition in the human world and just left her hanging in the cliff, which was entirely accidental but still._

_For five years, she was feeling guilty of not fulfilling her promise._

_The broken promise._

_'I'm so sorry mi amor.'_

_'I truly believed nothing can break the promise.'_

_'I was overly confident of coming back without looking out for any certainties.'_

_'Now I've created a promise that...was literally meant to be broken.'_

_This was far too painful for her to think. There were times when she was alone in her hospital room, she'd shed some tears to let go of her thoughts and emotions building up within her. It was becoming harder for her emotional capacity to handle._

_'This is way a lot harder than defeating Belos.'_

_Fortunately, her mom, the doctors helping her, and her therapists are there to show support and love she needed to get through this entire situation._

_Luz's therapy wasn't easy. She had to go through the same process until her body was ready to proceed to the next step. Chemotherapy was one of the most essential step for her therapy then a stem cell transplant had been conducted. Hair had fallen out from her head, bruises were obviously showing in some parts of her skin and she lost some weight but somehow, the agony lessened because of the therapies and treatment conducted._

_The only main problem was their personal budget._

_For five years, they manage to endure the hospital expenses not until they really had ran out of money. They could only afford medicines provided by their medical oncologist. Some of Camila's personal friends and colleagues who also happened to be working in the same hospital Luz was admitted donated money for Luz's treatment which was nice but still wasn't enough for another process of chemo._

_It opened Luz's eyes that maybe going and staying in the hospital became a routine that she wanted to break it._

_After those five years, she was finally getting much better and her leukemia was weakened although she was still not fully cured._

_"Mami..." Luz called which Camila turned around, smiling at her knowing how hard it was for her to see her in that state._

_"Yes, mija? How are you feeling?"_

_"Bueno..."_

_Camila's hand went up to her now bald head, caressing it gently with love and care._

_Luz had thought about this for so long but she didn't want her mom to suffer too while she was suffering. She saw how Camila worked so hard just to earn money that she also worked online when she was free from her shift. It was unbearable for Luz to see._

_"Mami, can we cease the therapy?"_

_Eyes widened from what she heard from her daughter as her hand stopped from caressing her head._

_"No lo permitiré!" Camila told firmly, looking away from Luz._

_"Por favor mami..."_

_"No Luz! I won't allow that! This is the only way for you to be cured, to be treated."_

_"Pero mami..." her voice trailed off, looking away from her mom._

_"It's...getting hard every single day. For five years I've battled this disease, I thought I'll be fully cured. Yes I'm fine now. The leukemia seemed backing down but..." a sigh escaping from her lips, she then looked at her mom's eyes. "I don't want to be stuck in the hospital for another five years just to be treated."_

_Luz felt missing out life for five years. For someone who's optimistic, eager to learn more of what life has stored upon her, she didn't want to die of not knowing anything about it. She wanted to explore more and spend the rest of her life with joyful moments rather than some treatment that might not work for her anyways._

_"Mami... I wanted to live in the Isles again. See the only friends who cared about me. Please, I wanted to see them before I might... die from this illness." tears welling up in her eyes, she wanted this._

_Bonding with her friends before her body will fail to continue._

_Bonding with her mom even more._

_Lastly, bonding with her love of her life._

_It honestly took how mamy minutes of persuading Camila until she had no choice but to let go of Luz and do what she wanted to do._

_"In one condition Luz. Don't forget to take the pills your medical oncologist and hematologist has given you. And every sunday, you have to come home so that we'll have you go through weekly check-ups. If you suddenly felt weak, come home asap. Got it?"_

_Her eyes sparkled in delight and pulled her mom into a tight hug, which made the older woman yelp. Luz giggled, happy and excited that she'd be out of the dreadful medications after five years._

The people inside the room remained silent with how Luz explained her condition, truly terrified and was unpredictable.

"I'm aware of...you guys getting mad. I understand but-" she was cut off because of the hug given by the raven-haired witch and the illusionist.

"We apologize for judging you quickly Luz! I'm so sorry!" Willow cried out while Gus sobbed into the human's chest.

"Aww guys. You did not judge me. Heh besides, I'd have the same reaction if I was in your shoes." she replied.

The three of them remained in the same position for approximately five minutes until Gus lets go of the human.

"As much as you're comfy, we have to go now. Willow, both of your dads will be mad if we don't get home soon." Gus told as Willow nodded.

"We really have to keep going Luz. Get well soon." Willow gave Luz the last embrace of the night but before walking out of the room, she whispered at her round ear. "And get ready for tomorrow afternoon, Amity's going to visit by the owl house."

Her eyes widened.

_Amity is coming!_

_I have to prepare a surprise for her then!_

"Really? Oh gosh! Thanks Willow! I can't wait for tomorrow!" The witch gave Luz a wink then headed off.

After the two witches left, Viney grabbed this opportunity to speak. "Luz, your illness is devastating yet interesting." Viney told, thinking thoroughly about something. "I'm not sure but maybe I can look for a spell to cure it...somehow. I'm really not sure. Witch illnesses are not this severe, at least not according to my knowledge. But I'll be researching about this. I'll keep you updated." she added.

Luz smiled genuinely towards the older witch. "Thank you so much Viney... How can I repay you for this?" she muttered as she nodded.

"No need...You already did. Restoring justice and peace in the Boiling Isles is enough and you're my friend too..." Viney smiled at the human, embracing her. "Without you, I would have been stucked in the detention track and graduated with me only learning few magic spells to none... Thank you..."

The human smiled at her remark, giggling as if saying that it was no problem.

"If you're feeling much better, you can go back home now. What better time to start my research than this night? Or maybe tomorrow, it's already a bit late. See you!" She then walked out of the room, leaving Eda, King and Luz behind.

Eda was still shocked upon Luz's revelation. Her own student, apprentice, the one she treated like her own daughter for the short amount of time is currently dying and nothing can stop it. She took a shaky breath, fighting against the tears that are about to trickle down from both of her eyes.

King remained asleep on Luz's lap. "Eda, you okay?" the concerned human asked, recognizing the unusual silence coming from the silver-haired witch.

"Of course kiddo. Let's take you home and get some rest. Also, don't make me remind you to drink your human antics."

"D'you mean medicine?"

"I guess. Whatever. Now c'mon. I'll scoop you up."

Eda couldn't help but gave Luz a warm smile. That's what she needed through this horrible period of her life. It's the least that she could do, knowing that even powerful healing spells Viney did wasn't enough to fully cure the human.

u~u-u~u-u~u-u~u-u~u-u~u

Way back into the Owl house, Luz was facing back and forth in her room, hoping to come up with the plan on how to surprise Amity tomorrow. She waited for her headache to vanish first before formulating a plan.

Groaning, she clutched her head and grabbed her scroll nearby, hoping to message or maybe call Willow, if she's not busy, for any help for her plans she might come up with, or maybe ask Willow about any ideas upon doing so.

"Hello, Willow Park speaking. How may I help you?" She asked, making the human chuckle.

"Willow! It's me Luz. And uh did your dads get mad at you for going home late?" she asked, concerned and feeling a bit guilty as of why Willow went home late.

"Typical Luz. Always putting others first before her own." she giggled. "And to answer your question, nah they weren't. I mean how could they get mad if they themselves aren't home yet? They actually left a note saying that they'll arrive later than usual so pretty much I SHOULD be the one getting mad."

Her reply made the human chuckle. "Oh how the tables have turned." she told back. "Anyways, I actually need your help for tomorrow, if you don't mind of course."

"Is this about your girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah... I mean, you told me she'll arrive here tomorrow. And I wanted to surprise her."

"That's sweet of you Luz! Now tell me what to do. Besides, it was me who told her to go there and my reason was to help the owl lady for her packages, which I think worked! Now both of you could meet up and maybe...you know, you'll make up with her."

Much to Willow's chagrin, she doesn't want to tell the entire truth of what Amity is currently feeling towards her. She already had warned Luz a while ago that Amity was upset but NOT that upset to the fact that the witch wanted to forget she existed. Fortunately, Willow set up a possible meeting for them. Telling Amity about Eda's packages truly have convinced her and now she was about to help Luz set up her surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, I couldn't imagine waiting for five years just for that person to break that promise, which is me. Ugh..." Luz groaned, sitting on her bed and lied down, burying her face on the pillow.

"Don't stress yourself. As what you always say, stay positive right? And be enthusiastic about anything!" Willow trying to cheer her up.

Luz's eyes looked up to her scroll, smiling at her best friend. "Thanks Willow! I just have to be myself right?" she asked.

The plant witch nodded, "Of course. Let me remind you that your dorky personality is why Amity fell in love with you in the first place. Or maybe deeper than that but I could tell that's one factor."

Luz felt her face burning. Even if she and Amity admitted their feelings towards each other years ago, she still couldn't help but fall in love with her. Amity's amber eyes, pale skin, her lips and the way they smile... Even she referred her as 'tsundere' one time. The girl was just...she's just...so Amity.

_And that's what the human loves about her._

Buried from her own thoughts, Luz was snapped back to the reality when Willow yelled through the voice call. "Luz! Boiling Isles to Luz! You there?"

"Yeah yeah! Still alive!" she snorted.

"So I was asking about the plan while you zoned out."

Oh right. The plan. To be honest, Luz doesn't really formulate a plan and was having a hard time creating one. Yes, she did create plans on how to defeat Belos before but they always ended up going the wrong way, which is not part of the plan, more or last.

"That's why I called you. I doooon't..." she buried her face to the pillow again.

"I forgot how you're not good with creating plans. Okay maybe I can tell you that she loves crankypie with soulberries on the top. You can buy it from the market, specifically in any bakeries in the Boiling Isles but it's extremely costly but you know Amity, money is not a problem for her."

"Aww, I remember when she told that it was, in fact, her favorite." she reminisced her own thoughts being with the witch. It seemed nice.

Suddenly, an idea struck onto her brain as she smirked. She was hoping this plan will somehow work.

"Willow, I have an idea! So here's the plan...."

‹•.•›‹•.•›‹•.•›‹•.•›‹•.•›‹•.•›‹•.•›‹•.•›‹•.•›

The next day arrived, at exactly 3:30 in the afternoon, Luz was already finished preparing her surprise for the now auburn-haired witch girl that she fell in love with.

And since she knew Amity likes her short hair before, which is currently absent above her head, she asked some help from Gus to prolong the glyph she activated in it. Now, her hair looked good as new, even if it's not there in reality.

She also donned her beanie above her head.

_This is it._

_After five years, I'm finally going to see Amity._

Meanwhile, Amity was with Willow. She wanted to pay her parents a visit. This is not because she was concerned with their well-being but she just wanted to check on how they were doing. Fortunately, the twins were doing that for her already.

"So I guess our job's done. I'm hoping Braxus won't get in trouble with some ugly beast again. The kid might have grown up but he's still a kid." She told Willow.

"Pretty much. The kid was like you whem you were a lot younger!" Willow teased.

"In your dreams Willow!" she jabbed the plant witch girl on her elbow, making her yelp.

"It's true!"

"Incorrect!"

Both of the girl laughed with their silly antics and ended up chasing each other until it ended a few minutes passed.

Amity was grateful Willow had given her a chance to reform from her old bad habits. Letting the posse bully Willow was a bad choice and that very exact guilt she felt years ago panged her heart as they stopped laughing. She sighed, silence filling up the air surrounding them.

"You alright Ami?" The plant witch girl asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Not gonna lie but Willow calling Amity by her childhood nickname warmed Amity's heart just upon from hearing it.

"Y-yes...Sort of. I think." she stuttered, looking away from Willow's gaze.

"Wanna to talk about it?" she offered.

"It's just...I'm grateful we're friends again. I sincerely hope that five years was enough to redeem myself." Amity told. Now they started to walk together, unknowingly towards the owl house.

"Of course. You've already proven yourself to be worthy of being my friend again." she held Amity's hand, squeezing it gently.

Her pink lips curled into a smile, as guilt has no longer evading her emotions.

While walking towards the forest, she remembered where this was going through until she also got to remember Eda's packages.

"Oh Titan! Eda's packages!" she exclaimed, clutching her hair involuntarily.

"Hey calm down. Besides, we're going into that direction, aren't we?"

"I guess you're right."

Walking towards the owl house brought so much memories. Not just some old memories.

_Being with Luz memories..._

Their first date, first kiss, first sleepover. And when...

_she entered the portal..._

_The last time she has ever seen Luz..._

However, she remained focus, putting her thoughts aside as she has to help Eda with the packages she had to deliver to the market.

Arriving in the owl house, more memories flooded onto her mind. It was terrifying yet nice. Really nice. Until she saw some familiar things materialized in the air.

_Golden light balls?_

The fact that these light spells were very similar from Luz's light spells made her smile.

The light balls created a line connected to the owl house's door. Hooty was smiling at them.

_No not the bird tube again..._

"Alright bird tube. Where's Eda and where are her packages. We're here to help!" she exclaimed, hoping Hooty would somehow cooperate this time or else, she'll show why she was his worst nightmare.

"Just open the door!" oddly, Hooty just simply oblige with the witch's wish and let her open the door as they met a dark gaze.

"Huh... why is it too dark?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." Amity replied.

As she was about to perform a light spell, the house suddenly lit up and an illusionary surprise banner hangs on the top of the wall in the living room with party flag banners hanging on the wall. Crankypies with soulberries on the top were present in the table.

"SURPRISE!!" Eda and Empress Lilith were there alongside Gus, King and Viney. Willow also giggled but the 'surprise' thing just confused the witch.

"Uhm... uhhh. Thanks? but... it's not my birthday? What sorcery is this?"

She asked the group but they didn't give any answers until a silhoutte formed behind them. Her eyes automatically averted to the familiar silhoutte.

_No..._

_No that's... that's impossible..._

_That couldn't be..._

Mouth agape, her hand covered them while the silhoutte was slowly taking form.

_That familiar form..._

_Those round ears..._

The girl stood taller than her now, only by two inches. She was wearing a red beanie and a green jacket over a white shirt with purple stripes. She was wearing her blue jeans with the same shoes like years ago, just a bit larger in size. The hair did not change at all. She remained it short.

That dorky smile... That stupid grin and those warm brown eyes.

_No way..._

_No way she's back..._

"Hey Amity!"

_**"Luz?!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates. Final exams ended and I fortunately passed the first sem of my first year in college yey! And I also have a part time job so uhh future can tell about the updates. Stay tuned for more chapters coming though! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for 1300+ hits and 110 kudos for just 9 days! I totally appreciate the support! Thank youuu!!
> 
> P.S: Bruise mention

"LUZ?!"

Her scream filled the awkward silence filling inside the living room of the Owl House, looking at the now 19-year old Luz Noceda, in front of her. She barely changed, still putting on that dorky and childish grin that seemingly did not vanish from the Latina's overall personality.

_She couldn't believe it._

_She is really here._

_She came back._

_Now grown up._

_After...five years?_

Unable to utter any words, the human chuckled slightly but was somehow nervous because she remembered what Willow had told her when she was taken to the healers.

 _Amity was upset with her_.

The human couldn't blame her. Imagine the pain her girlfriend(?) has to withhold for five years for the promise she waited for her to fulfill. The promise she didn't mean to break. The promise she was supposed to commit in the right time. It was devastating for Amity as she had gone through a lot that year as sudden changes occurred in her life. Coping up was a hard process and the witch needed the human. She needed her during those times yet she wasn't.

_She was breaking without her._

As for the now auburn-haired witch, her eyes mesmerized the figure of the human standing in front of her. She was indeed surprised with her sudden appearance after five years of waiting but she has no idea how or what to react.

_Anger?_

_Frustration?_

_Happiness?_

_Glee?_

She felt a large pit forming in her stomach. The longer she stared at the now grown-up version of Luz, the more anger fueling up within her. The anger that has built after years in sadness and misery she endured for the broken promise Luz had oath to fulfill. After all those years, she just...appeared? She dared to appear right in front of her after breaking the promise? Was the promise just some sort of a...joke that could easily be disposed and forgotten just because she IS already here?

After a few seconds that felt like eternity, Luz's left foot started to step forward, followed by the right foot until both feet started to work together and slowly walked towards the witch, her eyes locked onto the gaze of the amber that embodied the eyes of the person she loved. Faint chuckles escaped from both of her slightly pale lips as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"O-oh my gosh... A-Amity. I-It's you... Mi amor!"

The human stuttered, her heart warming over the sight of the witch. Finally, after how many years she had to stay in her realm, she finally saw her. The one who she truly loved. The one that made her feel important. Amity was her world and that's the fact she couldn't deny no matter what happens.

Out of all people who rejected the human just because of her being... just purely being Luz, Amity accepted her wholeheartedly. No matter how flawed her character was, Amity was there to make her perfect and feel that she was loved. To complete her world. Now the embodiment of what 'love' truly is was standing right before her eyes.

Luz chuckled even more and threw herself right at the auburn-haired witch, giggling like a child as her arms wrapped around her neck but was careful not to hug her too tightly. Amity was not that person of display and physical affection, she thought.

"A-Amity! I-I'm so glad to see you again!" The human couldn't help but smile, still giggling. Even her voice matured slightly but the goofiness is still present nevertheless.

Her hands made way to the witch's arms, tapping them slightly then proceeded to her cheeks. "How are you now mi amor? My favorite witch in the entire world! You've changed so much! Oooh your hair is now brown! Oh my gosh I've missed y-" Luz's babbling stopped when she noticed the frown evident on the witch's face.

The witch doesn't seem...happy. Not even a single relief was shown in her face.

_"Why did you come back?"_

Luz's eyes widened from what the witch told. She examined the facial expression Amity was radiating and it felt so... uncomfortable filled with sadness, anxious, and most likely full of anger.

Slowly stepping back at once, she raised both of her hands in mock surrender, chuckling nervously to ease the tension currently surrounding the house.

"Wha...what are you talking about Ams? Of course I came back. I... I wanna see you after how many years-"

The witch suddenly chuckled, but it implied a different mood. It was more of despair, disbelief and like it was telling Luz that she should had never came back.

"To what? To break another promise so you can live off freely in your own? Is that why you came back?!"

Words taken aback by the human, completely not expecting those words coming from Amity's mouth, although she should have since Willow already warned her the other day about how upset she was.

Before Luz could speak again and reason out with Amity, the enraged witch suddenly casted an offense spell, blasting it to Luz as the human yelped in response, sending her off towards the wall. The witch was gravely infuriated and Eda stepped in front of Luz.

"What's your problem!?" Eda hissed at the auburn-haired witch.

Luz sat up, groaning at the blast her chest took and her back slamming at the wall. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Why'd you do that for?!" Gus told as Viney, Willow and Lilith were staring at the scene, mouth agaped and eyes widened.

Amity suddenly felt an urge of guilt inside her. Her facial expression softened at the sight of human tearing up while sitting on the floor, aided by her mentor.

She was mad but she should have controlled her anger. Is this the outcome of her bottling up every single emotion she felt ever since she was born? Is she going to accidentally hurt someone again just because of her stupid outburst?

Although Luz made a mistake but blasting her off was never a good idea. She didn't even let Luz explain her possible reasons for breaking her promise for her.

"I-I..." Her mouth stuttered, failing to utter any single word she wanted to convey to the people around the living room. She couldn't handle the pressure as of current so she felt an adrenaline burst within her legs, bursting outside the door and ran onto the forest, not even bothering to face the owl house.

While running non-stop, tears and tears started to drop from her amber eyes. She wanted to just get out and refuse to talk to anyone, not even her own siblings or Willow.

_I hurt Luz! I hurt her! Oh I'm such an idiot!_

She found herself in the middle of the forest and decided to just stay in one of the tree branches. She was somehow glad that it was still afternoon and she could still see anything. Dangers are farfetched. They're only more prominent in night but is inevitable during the day.

Sighing deeply, she started to calm down but the guilt, it is still in there within her. The guilt of hurting Luz. They could have just talk but seeing her made her unstable.

She didn't mean to.

_'I'm not ready. I'm not ready to talk to her.'_

_'No... Not yet.'_

T ___ T T_T T_T T_TT_TT_TT_TT_T

Unfortunately for Luz, she didn't want to give up on Amity but the offense spell she blasted upon her made her body feel sore, although no broken bones was recorded upon the contact. The thing is that her illness originated in her bone marrow but she was somehow hoping this wouldn't weaken her.

The owl lady and her friends approached her, hoping she was alright after that commotion that just happened now.

"Kid! You okay? No broken bones? Or anything that could trigger your...human virus?" Eda told, although how she announced cancer as 'virus' was kind of funny, she was genuinely concerned for her apprentice.

Luz nodded at her mentor, still groaning but she was okay. She guessed. "Yes yes I'm fine but I have to go after her! Please. I wanted to talk to her and maybe I could tell her my reason." Tears welling up on the human's eyes, Eda sighed.

"Do you really think Amity wanted to talk to you after what she did?"

"Of course. I-I know her. She's just misunderstood and I understand that. She was mad but she didn't mean it. Please Eda!"

This proved how much Luz not only liked Amity but how she truly loved her. She understood her even after accidentally hurting her physically and emotionally. She knew where it originated but as for Luz's personality, she always stays. Not even flaws and imperfections could stop her from loving Amity wholeheartedly.

_For her, Amity's imperfections are beautiful._

Even if distant, she was always there for everyone that she truly cared about.

"Alright kid but just to let you know, I won't let anyone annihilate you, even if it'll be your lovey-dovey girlfriend or yourself. Understand?" Eda asked firmly with Luz returning it with a hug, smiling adorably.

"Ugh don't start me with this...parallel arm thing again. And yes I know it's a hug but I don't care alright?" she looked away from the hug but her hand sneaked upon Luz's head, ruffling her illusion hair.

"But where could she be?" Willow asked, adjusting her glasses with her index and middle finger.

Suddenly, the current leader of the Boiling Isles has spoken to them. "I can help you find Amity using Eda's palisman, Owlbert." Lilith told, giving some essential information to where to look for Amity.

"Wait, Owlbert? But how?" Gus asked, an eyebrow raising towards the current Empress.

"I recently discovered that any palisman has the ability to locate the significant other of the one's currently holding onto them. So if Luz holds Edalyn's staff, then it'll work." she explained with the other witches just simply stared at her in awe.

"Woah! How come I never heard of that?!" Willow exclaimed, truly amazed by a new additional knowledge.

"There's no time to lose! Eda can I-" Before the human could further ask, Eda gave her the staff.

"Just don't do anything deadly with Owlbert or I'll turn you into my palisman."

She smiled at the silver-haired witch then proceeded to walk outside the owl house.

Holding the staff, she immediately sat on the stick and gently slapped it, aviating them both up in the air. "Let's go Owlbert. Please look for Amity!" Owlbert's eyes turned all golden then he made an 'affirmative' hoot and flew towards the forest.

It has been a long time since she rode a staff. She recognized that her friends including Amity still do not have their own staffs. That left her wondering when are they going to have one, especially that it seems all of them already had graduated in Hexside.

"Woahhhh I missed this! Woohoo!" she exlaimed while flying using the staff.

After a few minutes roaming around the forest, she finally saw the figure she was hoping to see. Amity was there, sitting on a tree branch. She was sad...in despair but most importantly, she looked so guilty.

_Is it because of what happened before?_

Slowly approaching the guilty witch sitting on the branch, she called her name. "Ams... mi amor." Unfortunately, Amity's eyes snapped, surprised that Luz came over her despite of wanting to be alone, even just for the remaining day.

"Go away Luz!"

"Please just listen. I'm so sorr-"

"You don't have to."

Luz swore she could see the hint of those amber eyes tearing up, glossy as the orange rays coming from the sun kisses her pale skin, showcasing Amity's beautiful features.

"Hermosa..." she involuntarily muttered.

"What?" Amity asked, frowning at the human.

Luz snapped back onto the reality as she heard Amity asked, a hint of pink blush rising upon her cheeks. "Right right... sorry sorry sorry." she mentally slapped herself for gazing off from a serious conversation.

"I know that in your...language it means beautiful." Amity rolled her eyes in annoyance, not even bothering to look at Luz. She truly didn't care. The human evaded her current solitude and the fact that she didn't want to talk to her yet. Not yet.

"Oh...sorry about that." Luz apologized again like for the hundredth time.

An awkward silence then filled around them. No one muttered any word until Luz cleared her throat.

"I-I'm really sorry mi amor."

"You know, you really should stop calling me that."

"And why is that?"

"Are we even...us? In a relationship? After you left? If that's so then consider yourself pathetic for thinking that we're still together."

Amity stared at the sun started to go down, noting that night has started to occupy the sky. However, Luz felt her heart broke for what the witch has responded. Her eyes became watery, not even looking in the same direction Amity was facing.

"Is this a break up?"

"I considered YOU broke up with me when you broke the promise."

Emotions started intensifying between both parties. Anger? Frustration? Maybe sadness? They have no idea what emotions they were supposed to feel but Luz, Luz was hoping Amity will somehow understand why this happened. This wasn't suppose to happen. She never wished for this to happen.

"If...If I'll tell you the reason, will you be able to forgive me?" the Latina spoke, voice thickening but she was trying her best to remain her composure.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Amity plainly told, obviously uninterested.

But before Luz could speak, Amity's scroll rang as it received some messages from her older siblings, needing her help. She sighed, hoping that somehow Luz would tell her the reason but she was interrupted, again.

She casted an abomination to put her down while Luz was just completely staring at her, filled with sadness and despair.

"A-Amity, couldn't you just go after five minutes? We still have to talk about this. Amity, this isn't like you. You're..a-affectionate and... you car-" The human tried reasoning with Amity but she gave her a cold stare, shutting her mouth.

"I'm still not prepared to talk to you about this. That's why I ran away." she looked away from Luz, sighing. "And my siblings said it's urgent so I have to be there on time." she slowly started to walk away from Luz, who was still staring at her while sitting on her staff.

Deep down, Amity wasn't prepared not only to see Luz but about her entire reason. What could be the reason? While sitting on the branch, she suddenly had that idea that maybe Luz found someone else's although she knew this was debunked because Luz still calls her 'mi amor'. Or maybe she had new friends that she had forgotten about her or the Boiling Isles. But another thing is that it might be something much deeper that she had no idea what it was. Not even her mind can formulate.

She stopped on her tracks, looking right at Luz who was tearing up while staring at her amber eyes.

"Give me time Luz. I'll...I'll talk to you when I'm ready, okay?" Amity told, her eyes and overall expression softened at the sight of the human. "I just needed to let...this all out of my chest then maybe...it's a start."

"And I'm sorry about a while ago..." she added.

She continued to walk away and probably relief that she at least had this some sort of closure with Luz.

For Luz however, she felt conflicted. For all this time, she thought Amity would understand or give her time to explain but the witch seemingly lost interest with her. It was so hard to process at the same time her head started throbbing. Tears blurred her vision but she wiped them using her arm.

"L-let's go Owlbert. Back to the owl house..."

●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●●︿●

Five days has passed since Amity's interaction with Luz. They refused to talk with each other until Amity was ready to converse with Luz and hoping to hear her reason out.

Walking around the Isles not because to patrol but to ease herself from stress, she then talked to herself, still conflicted but since she focused relieving herself and calming her nerves down to give Luz a chance, she started to act more rational than ever.

"I know I've been overreacting with this entire situation with Luz but-"

Her feet discontinued to walk, glancing at the library which she used to have a hideout with and she still uses that hideout up to this day even though her siblings knew what book to use to open it. Although she barely could visit because of her non-ending patrol and duty around the Isles, she still protect the place. It held a special place in her heart.

Since it was night time, actually midnight and the library announced they were closing early due to the wailing star, Amity decided to snuck inside the library using the same code that she fortunately held onto her satchel for some unknown reasons or maybe because the twins wanted her to keep it.

No one was inside the library now except Amity.

Due to her unfinish businesses every single day, she felt nostalgic. At a young age, she always loved hanging out in the library because of her 'hidden' nerdy attributes.

She and Luz used to conduct their meetings in her hideout and since only she and Luz were the members of the Azura book club anyway.

Now she was in front of the 'Romance' section, pulling the book to unravel her not-so-secret hideout. Cobwebs forming around the ceiling because the last time she had visited her hideout was 4 months ago. Not too long and not too recent.

"Oh wow dirty. When was the last time I cleaned up in here? 4 months? 5?" she asked not until she heard a sound of a weird wail coming outside.

_The wailing star._

All of the books, including the books she kept inside her hideout started to glow green, as usual. The wailing star gives the books the power to come into the real life when opened.

She smiled, although she did not bother to open any books until one book caught her full attention. A book that is placed in her 'special' collection of books.

_The book that Luz had given her during their first date._

Amity hesitated to grab the book and open it but she did anyways. The book is not just a book. It was an album. An album that is composed of their overall adventure together. Every memories were there.

_Every laugh_

_Every silliness_

_Every fight_

_Every memories_

All of her memories with Luz were here. The time they were still in a stable, healthy relationship in spite of the odds like her parents and Luz's conflicts with the late Emperor.

Nevertheless, the witch opened the book, revealing some small figures of her and Luz in its first page. Luz hand drawn every of their recorded moments in the album. This was their first meet five years ago when she disguised herself as Willow's abomination.

_"I know you're in there! You can't hide from me! What are you?! Who are you?! I want answeeeers!!" her younger self screamed at the younger Luz. She giggled at the sight of Luz's silly and young face._

_'Silly as always.'_

Slowly turning the page, this was during covention. Not gonna lie, when she first saw how Luz casts her spells, she was amazed. Not even elite witches knew glyphs work nor exist.

_"You make me look like a fool in front of the Emperor's coven! My future! You think it's so easy to be a witch! I've been working my whole life to get to the top!" her younger self in the small figure yelled at younger Luz then her hand raised, aggressively pointing her index finger at Luz's chest. "You LOST! You CHEATED! Say it! Say you're not a witch!"_

_"I'm not a witch."_

The brown-haired witch totally felt guilty at saying all of those towards Luz even if the human told her multiple times that she had forgiven her. However, she was still not convinced that Luz had forgiven her.

_Forgive_

Suddenly, the witch paused for a while. Her hand didn't bother to turn the pages.

Now she realized something.

After a long pause, she needed more confirmation. Every page especially in the moments she fought with Luz, she really realized something until those moments came to life as small figures on the pages.

_Luz reached out to her girlfriend, hoping to help and ease the witch about pressuring herself after receiving only one failing mark on her recent test. However, Amity was in the verge of venting her anger._

_"If you really think my life is so easy then you're wrong human!" the younger Amity yelled at her, making the human winced in surprise._

_"The thing is you guys do not know how it's like to be me! Someone who has to work day and night to be on the top, to become somebody! To be someone! Someone that will recognize you-" Amity then noticed the human tearing up from her words._

_The human actually understands._

_"As worthy. As a whole..To...to be accepted... Yea I understand that. I do..." fiddling with the hem of her hoodie shirt, Amity suddenly felt the guilt running throughout her veins._

_"I know how it feels to be neglected. This is why I wanted to become a witch. Maybe someone will...will finally know my worth y'know. Not just that...weird old Luz Noceda."_

_"O-oh g-gosh! L-Luz! Oh Im so sorry! I-I...didn't. I reall-" her hands trembled, hesitating whether to grab the human's cheeks gently to her hands or not but Luz did that exact gesture before Amity could._

_'How could I let myself hurt my girlfriend emotionally?!'_

_"Hey... Breathe... I forgive you. I do. You just have to let your feelings out. Cry them all out not just for me but for your own well being." Luz cupped her cheeks and gently wiped the tears dripping down the witch's amber eyes then kissed her forehead._

_How could someone care so much like this for Amity? A Blight? The one that wanted to harm the human months ago? How could she be so...forgiving and caring? Is this why she likes...no... loves Luz? Yes. She does love her. More than anything._

_"I-I understand if you want to break up with me-"_

_The green-haired witch was cut off by the human when she pressed her index finger to the witch's lips to hush her down._

_"I promise I won't break up with you. No. I signed up for this didn't I?" the human chuckled, her tears diminished and pressed her forehead against the witch's, then giving her a quick peck on the lips which was returned by a pink blush from the witch's cheeks._

_"Dork."_

_"But I'm your dork mi amor."_

_She then held her to an embrace, holding Amity like she was the only valuable person Luz ever has._

_"I will always forgive you mi amor."_

_"I forever will be..."_

Closing the book and setting it aside, the now present Amity covered her mouth as tears started to trickle down her pale cheeks. All of the dots connected. She has confirmed that no matter what she has done wrong towards Luz, Luz always seemed to be forgiving, understanding her flaws and loving her for it even more.

All this time, Luz was her ray of sunshine.

But she failed to reciprocate those feelings back.

Just because of one promise that they could have talked days ago. She felt awful. She should have done the same thing. Maybe Luz has a very plausible reason.

"Oh Luz! Forgive me!" she muttered to herself.

After a few minutes, maybe hours in pure agony, Amity fixed herself and realized that the sun started rising up.

_Then she finally understood._

Love has quarrels. They're inevitable but it does strengthen the relationship even more.

_Trust_

_Understanding_

These two are very important. As Amity connected all the pieces she needed, she currently find it in her heart not only to forgive Luz but a start to understand the human, her reason why she failed to return. Just like how she was with her rants five years ago.

She felt a smile tugging her lips. Maybe this is the time she could change her own perspective. Instead of crying all night, maybe building a reformed relationship will be a much better option.

After arranging her books, she started to fix them inside her hideout in the library and felt renewed. Maybe the idea of going inside the library during the wailing star was good afterall, she thought.

But before seeing Luz, she planned to get some sleep. She felt ugly for not sleeping and her body wasn't cooperating with her brain anymore so she needed some good rest.

Going back to the Blight manor, she then dumped herself to the bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes then immediately going into a deep slumber and was secretly hoping to dream about the human once more.

Hours passed, it was already 10 in the morning. Amity was wide awake but was also late on her patrol duty. She didn't get to dream with the human however.

Patrolling around, a woman suddenly bumped onto her, running and was wearing a blue cape, cloak on.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the youngest Blight warned at the running lady.

Something was odd.

She could swear she saw a bruise in the woman's arm. Wait is she...

 _abused_?

"Sorry!" the woman told. That voice...

"Luz?!"

The woman kept running but Amity did not hesitate to follow her. Why did Luz had bruises? Who hurt her? She was also planning to talk to Luz since she already was prepared to hear Luz's reason and to restart their new and profound relationship.

Legs grew tired, she saw Luz entering the alleyway of the market. Amity snucked and sneaked onto the human.

Luz sat up in the alleyway, really pale and drank a lot of water. She was panting but she was running away. From who? What happened?

Suddenly, Amity froze.

Luz held a bottle of potion. One of a heavily expensive potions existing in the Boiling Isles. Maybe Eda made it for her? But what are the potions for? Maybe Luz stole it?

And another one happened that surprised her fully. The cloak fell off from her head. Her bald head. That hair that Amity loved so much because of how cute and fluffy they were to touch and mess with.

_'Why is she bald?'_

Luz was panting, clearly being weakened by her disease. The leukemia weakened her stamina. The potion she was holding. It could somehow save her life.

Not until she heard some guards roaming around. Amity hid in a nearby trashcan.

"I swear the thief had ran this way!"

"Ugh people in the market should be extra careful of thieves the next time they sell. That potion was rare."

She gasped. Luz did steal that potion. Eda did not create that for her.

As the guards walked away, it was Amity's time to confront Luz.

Before Luz could drink the potion she has been meaning to drink, Amity showed herself up to Luz.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

Luz's eyes shot up, seeing the now firm Amity, although her aura wasn't that outrageous the last time they saw each other.

"Hey Amity."

"Why did you just steal?"

Luz chuckled nervously. "I had no snails and I forgot to ask Eda for some. And I had the chance to get this potion but I didn't pay so here I am."

Somehow, Amity was not amused. Knowing the human can do much better, she just sighed.

"Why do you need that potion anyways? That potion is only for those who are terminally ill. Are you even ill? Or is it for your bruise?"

Amity was starting to worry. A bruise, bald head and Luz's natural tan color was slowly turning a bit pale.

Is Luz even okay?

"Luz, tell me the truth. What happened for those five years? Why is your head bald? Why do you have those bruises?"

"Are you read-"

"I am. I demand the truth."

Amity was determined to know the whole story. What was the human hiding and why does Luz looked so nervous when Amity confronted her about stealing that potion.

"Amity I have to try. Please. Don't tell anyone that I was the thief." the human pleaded the witch.

"Just tell me everything. They already went away."

Hoping the witch would brace herself for her devastating news, she sighed deeply. Tears started to form within the corners of those warm brown eyes.

"I was supposed to come back but something happened. Not socially but...physically." The pain evident on the human's face started to grow more. Amity realized Luz didn't mention 'emotionally' so she listened more.

"Amity, the bruises. This potion I stole. My bald head. When I arrived here and wanted to surprise you, my hair was just an illusion."

A gasp came out from Amity's mouth.

"W-what? But why? What reason?" The only words Amity could utter. She still was in surprise. All this time Luz was bald.

"Six months after I left the Isles. The doctors diagnosed me with a human terminal illness that I battled for five years. Five years in agony that is."

"H-huh? I don't get you. W-what illness? Have you tried g-going to Viney?" Amity was in surprise.

She thought she was the only one hurting...

_But so did Luz..._

"They didn't work..."

Silence, a familiar silence filled the air around them. Amity couldn't believe. She vented her anger towards the human because of the promise but what the human had gone through. It was hurting her. She couldn't utter any words but then, Luz decided to speak again.

"Amity..."

The human slowly walked towards the witch then embraced her as she started to sob quietly onto the crook of the witch's neck.

"Amity, I have a cancer."

_An illness that could end my life anytime..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this for two days because I'll be editing a music video for a school competition this week so enjoy this while I'll be possibly uploading chapter 5 next or next next week! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Amity just stood there frozen.

She was under Luz's embrace. It wasn't that tight and it wasn't unpleasant either. Her arms, however, didn't wrap around the human but was completely frozen while still trying to comprehend what was really happening.

But she still couldn't process what Luz was saying. Tears started to trickle down both her cheeks. No, for Amity, Luz was just pranking her. She should be, right? Luz wouldn't leave her again for the second time but from what Luz was saying, this possible departure might really separate the two forever.

"Y-you're j-"

"Joking? A-Amity, if I've ever knew this would happen, I wouldn't have hurt you so much... And hurting you is the last thing I wanted to see." her voice thick, filled with emotions while her fingers were digging into the witch's brown hair. "Please forgive me. Oh I'm such a horrible girlfriend Amity!" Amity felt something wet on her neck. The wet feeling indicated that Luz was crying, thus confirming that this wasn't a joke. Luz wouldn't joke about any sensitive topic no matter how enthusiastic she could be.

_Luz was dying._

_There's nothing she could do about it. Isn't it?_

Her tears, her actions and her explanations. They were real. It started to hit Amity. It started to become real for her.

"No..." she began to mutter, which Luz jerked her head up from burying her face from her pale neck, looking at the witch who was tearing up. "Please...tell me you're joking. Y-you're not gonna die. You'll be cured! I promise I-I'll find a way t-to cure you a-and w-we...we..."

The witch started to hyperventilate. All this time she thought the human had forgotten about her. She thought Luz didn't love her anymore but all of these accussations, the truth is that all of these were completely false.

Realizing what the human had gone through, she should have given her time to explain. Now she had hurt Luz emotionally by completely ditching her away when she arrived, disregarding all of her efforts when she wanted to surprise her. Her neglect must have affected the human.

_I'm such a terrible girlfriend._

_A terrible person._

A comforting hand started to rub her back, easing her breathing. It was so comforting that all her chocked sobs started to diminish.

"Shhh, it's okay Amity. Breath for me please." Luz told, her voice soothing enough even if she was also crying.

Amity wanted to argue. Everything was not okay she thought. Opening her mouth to talk back about what Luz just said, she realized the minimal effort Luz was showing in order to comfort her. She wouldn't reject it again. She had to change her ways and start being more compassionate towards her long-lost girlfriend.

After a few minutes of calming down, Amity suddenly threw herself towards the human, her arms wrapping around her midsection tightly. It was very clear she was remorseful after how she treated her five days ago.

"Luz! I'm so so so sorry! I should have given you a chance to explain but I was so selfish! You were hurting too a-and I-" she choked a sob but was cut off when Luz smiled compassionately, accepting her hug.

"Apology accepted." she murmured to the witch's ear, which it twitched in return. Dang, how she missed those cute little pointy ears especially when they twitch. "And I miss you too ears!" she giggled, her index finger reaching the tip which made the witch yelp in surprise.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't get mad Mittens. I just missed those twitchy little ears! They're adorable!"

The casual shine appearing from those warm brown eyes. Amity really missed watching them in amazement. She missed those giggles. The smiles. Because all of them came from the same person.

_From her Luz._

Even at her ill state, Luz still managed to make her giggle. That unending positivity radiating from the human is what Amity loves the most about her. Everything about her is lovable.

"S-shut up!" she covered her ears while giggling.

They remained quiet for a while until Luz decided to speak again.

"I do hope you forgive me with all your heart. Not just...out of pity." her smile broke into a minimal frown while staring at the witch in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Amity tilted her head in confusion while staring at her back.

"You know, with me being sick and all. I hope it was not the main reason why you forgave me. I don't want that. I want you to love me not because of pity but because you willingly love me with all your heart and I'm afr-" before she could finish what she told, the witch kissed her cheek softly as she quickly pulled away, blushing intensively.

"Stop blabbering you dork. I already do. You always forgive me whenever I do something stupid ever since we're in a relationship. I realized... that I have to do the same thing. Human style." she smiled, the human's lips slowly curling into a dorky grin.

Due to her impulsive nature, the human wrapped her arms around the witch's waist and lifted her up, spinning around with their atmosphere filled with giggles. She wanted to celebrate that the unresolved problems between the two was finally solved. Amity understood Luz's reasonings and the same goes to Luz.

Happy and contagious giggles escaped from their lips. The Latina planted a lot of kisses on Amity's face. Her forehead, nose, cheeks and chin, they had been getting a lot of attention except for that one spot. Her pale lips.

The giggles slowly vanished as they looked upon each other's eyes. The warmth of the golden amber and the brown eyes were felt by both parties. It felt like eternity but who could blame them? They missed each other's warmth and intimacy. For five years being separated, they were finally reunited with their bodies seeking for that intimate relationship they once had.

_It's here now and they're together_.

Luz's eyes flickered up and down, looking at her eyes and on those pale soft lips. The witch noticed this and smirked as she gave the human a simple nod, as if they understood each other's moves perfectly and only both of them knew this special bond.

Slowly leaning in, after how many years then there it was. Their lips met. Their first kiss after five years.

However, the kiss wasn't that perfect but they both needed it. Teeth chattered against each other and Luz's lips were sort of dry and chapped but nevertheless, the kiss was ranked good for both of them. They then slowly separated from each other's mouth, giggling.

"Yikes. Sorry about that." Luz said, gently scratching her pink flushed cheek as she felt embarrassed with how she kissed the witch.

"It's fine. Besides, the last time we did this was five years ago."

"You're such a bad kisser." Luz remarked, making the witch frown.

"Wow, hearing that from the bad kisser herself is very surprising." Amity retorted, making the human snort as the witch gave her a jab on her arm. However, she hissed in pain in return, quickly reaching up to her arm using her opposite hand.

Her eyes shot up to the human's arm, immediately apologizing from her own action. "Oh gosh! I'm so so sorry! I-I... does it hurt? Can I see it?" The human simply just gave her a nod, face scrunched in pain and let the witch examine her arm.

With the pale hand slowly reaching up to her tanned arm, she also removed Luz's hand that covered it. Her eyes widened in surprise to see that bruise formed in her skin, with the hint of purple and black.

"Oh Luz. We should get you to the healers. They might help or maybe I could perform a simple healing spell to heal that bruise." Amity gave the Latina a warm smile as she gladly reciprocated.

"The thing is when I was chased by those guards, I stumbled upon one of the carts in the market and got myself a bruise. But since I'm...sick, my bruise hurts twice than the normal one." Luz explained while the witch raised her index finger, tracing a spell circle in the air to heal Luz's bruise. "And with my platelets lower than normal, the normal healing process is slowed too, which is why it hurts more."

"So it hurts more since you're ill? And what is this c-cancer you're talk-" Amity immediately stopped, realizing that the topic was too sensitive to be discussed since Luz was suffering from it. "Oh...you don't have to answer that."

"It's alright." Luz told. "You deserve to know everything about what happened from those five years. Having this terminal illness is really hard." The bruise didn't vanish but the pain reduced after Amity's healing spell.

"What? Why?" Amity asked, looking at the bruise which was still there.

"I told you, it wouldn't work but the pain subsided so...thank you still." her gaze met the ground and then she felt something hard on her pocket.

_The potion._

"Wait mi amor!" Luz told as she grabbed the potion from her pocket. Amity looked at her, gasped and frowned.

"You literally are becoming Eda. You stole that potion and it's one of the most expensive ones here. Be thankful I'm with you ONLY this time." Amity teased with her arms crossed as she was in disbelief that Luz actually had stolen something. It wasn't the Latina's first time to steal. She remembered vividly how she 'stole' her wand during her training in the knee five years ago, although 'stole' was a rather harsh word to term it.

"No kidding. I'm her owlet. Besides, with their commander by my side, I could just steal anything I want." she winked, making the witch blush.

Amity wouldn't lie but she missed this flustered feeling she always had whenever Luz was around and oblivious about her feelings. With these old feelings rushing through her veins, she couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly, the human poked her nose. "Boop! Boiling Isles to Amity, you there?" she teased and popping the 'p' after. The witch yelped in surprise.

"Ugh you haven't changed. Not even a single bit Noceda!" she said while she covered her nose, blushing really hard.

"Sorry! You zoned out a bit. One point for Noceda for making her witch tremble upon her!" she pointed her own chest using her thumb, standing proud while still holding the potion.

"Whatever." Amity replied, smiling.

Amity knew this potion and maybe explain it to Luz. "That potion is called the Purification elixir. It's different from what Eda was using back when she was cursed. This was to purify all sorts of witch diseases like witch's cold, conjuring drip and the deadliest was the menace plague which originated from witch's skin. They're sort of colorless and ointment like in nature. Can't imagine drinking them." she told while Luz listened, obviously fascinated and her hopes got high.

"I must drink it then! This is so cool! I should have just came to the Isles and find some potion rather than staying in the hospital stucked in a ventilator!" she exclaimed, making the witch a bit confused with some 'human' terms she included.

_'This could cure me! Then, everyone will stop worrying about me!'_

The human then worked on opening the potion, removing its cork using her teeth. Amity was unsure about the potion though. Sure, it helped a lot of witches for centuries, healing them from any life-ending injuries and illnesses. However, she was skeptical if this would work for humans.

When Luz stayed for months years ago, she reacted to some food and delicacies here in the Boiling Isles, proving that not all of what she ate that time would always agree with her system. The same goes until now.

As Luz was about to drink the potion, Amity ceased her as she raised both of her arms and placed them on Luz's. "Wait Luz!" she told as she stopped her.

"Uhh Amity, I need this to heal my disease. Why are you stopping me?" she raised her eyebrows, confused while holding the potion still.

"I know you badly need that but what if your system will react again? Like the last time you ate gravepeppers, you started vomiting every five minutes that entire day!" Amity scolded the human, noticing how she frowned by what she said. "I don't wanna risk it you know. It might worsen your...cancer." she told, avoiding the human's gaze.

Hesitantly, she sighed. "But Amity, what if it will?" she asked, avoiding the soft gaze Amity was giving her.

"I just want to end this suffering. It's getting difficult to live everyday knowing you have something in your system that could kill you anytime..."

What Luz had told twisted a gut inside Amity's. She had a point. She could take the risk and maybe she'd be healed and everything would go back to normal but there was that 50 percent inside Amity's mind that if the potion failed, it might give Luz's system a different reaction and it could worsen her condition. She didn't want that 50 percent to happen.

"We could but...we should ask some healers about it. Please. I don't wanna risk it. Something's telling me that it might give you a different yet harmful reaction." she clenched her fists while they held onto the fabric of her work uniform.

Luz placed the cork back on the mouth of the potion. Amity was right. They must examine it first before jumping into any dangerous and unconfirmed conclusions.

"You're right. Viney could help. She might have an idea if this could work for me. After all, only healing glyphs and basic healing spells work on my system." she told, placing a hand on Amity's shoulder to soothe the witch down. "Shall we?"

Amity gave her a simple nod. "Yeah let's go. We have no time to waste." she grabbed Luz's arm which wasn't injured to go to the healer's building.

As they were about to walk away, someone suddenly stood their way, hindering both of them to get out of the alleyway.

"Uh oh..." Luz kinda noticed the familiarity of the outfit. She gulped, immediately realizing she was the vendor of the Purification elixir where she had stolen from earlier.

"Stop right there you thief!" she pointed at Luz, using her cowl to cover her bald head quickly.

The guards were with the woman. However, Luz noticed something different from this woman the longer she stared at her. She was wearing an average size of yellow sleeves blending with her lavender dress. The cowl the woman was wearing slowly slid off of her head, her third eye unraveled.

"Wait, you're no thief." A gasp suddenly escaped from the woman's lips.

_"LUZ THE HUMAN?!"_

_"BOSCHA?!"_  
  


(⌒o⌒)(⌒o⌒)(⌒o⌒)(⌒o⌒)(⌒o⌒)  
  


Viney had been working 24/7 in her study to study more about Luz's illness. She recovered some of Luz's red from her nose when the human suddenly was confined on the healer's building where she was working.

A furry feather slowly rubbed on her chin, startling the beastkeeper from her study. "Puddles! I told you to stop doing that!" she scolded but she didn't scream, just irritated.

Puddles immediately ducked to the floor with remorse evident on its eyes.

Viney sighed, and she gave Puddles a nice head rub. "I'm sorry Puddles. Viney's just...really busy to cure her friend. You know...Luz. I wanted to save her life. You wanted the same thing too right?" she asked the griffin and it immediately nodded at her statement.

As the two shared a warm hug, two of their friends then opened the door, frown and disappointment imprinted both on their faces.

"Jerbo! Barcus! You're here- wait, are you guys okay?" she asked, immediately pulling away from Puddles' cuddle.

Barcus barked in disagreement while Jerbo just simply shook his head, implying the same reply. "That's the thing. We aren't." he told Viney, scratching the back of his head while looking on his side.

"What happened? Did you get yourselves in trouble again like how your abomina-" she asked but she suddenly was interrupted by Jerbo.

"No. Certainly not. We're doing our mission to help you investigate Luz's illness and any possible way to cure her but the thing is..." Jerbo hesitated, sighed deeply until he continued while Viney was just earnestly listening even thought it was an unpleasant news to hear. "Every magical healing plants I could find had some certain effects for the human."

"Are they deadly? We could keep some of those with...minimal effects. We should try rather than losing Luz forever right?"

"That's the point. None of them has minimal effects. Most of them are deadly. They would slowly kill her. Barcus confirmed it." Barcus barked, saying something to Jerbo.

Jerbo and Barcus worked really hard to find even just one potion, magical healing plant or healing spell that was suitable for Luz's organic body but all of them turned out bumped.

"So what Barcus is saying is that all of the healing magic available in these Isles are incompatible with Luz's system and they might worsen her condition or worse..." Viney shifted her gaze down to the floor, disappointed with herself.

"Worse is that instead of healing her...it could kill her faster." Jerbo finished, with them avoiding each other's gazes.

A moment of silence filled the air surrounding the four of them. Viney couldn't believe it.

_Tic toc tic toc_

The clock was ticking and they were unable to move and to come up with any ideas on how to heal Luz.

Barcus suddenly barked at them. Jerbo looked at him, trying to understand what he was saying then a smile formed on his lips.

"Barcus says we shouldn't give up. Just like how Luz didn't give up on us back in the detention track." He motivated everyone around the room and Viney's head jerked up, staring at Jerbo.

Jerbo stepped closer to Viney and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You're the best healer I know. I'm pretty sure you could come up with a plan. We believe in you. We do." he motivated, giving the beastkeeper a determined look on her face.

"Now that's the spirit!" Jerbo told, making the healer-beastkeeper laugh.

"As always Jerbo. I don't know what I do without you." she told, smiling at the abomination witch.

"You're welcome!"

Viney smiled, returning on her study and flipping the pages of her book next. It was a human medicine book about any illnesses. She bought it from Gus years ago since the younger witch learned how enthusiastic she was when it comes to human injuries, which was kind of gross but a healer's job is never done she said.

Beside the medicine book, she also had her usual healing magic book about some healing spells and also illnesses that occurred in any witches and demons throughout their entire existence.

Upon further reading, an idea struck her.

"Guys, does the Purification Elixir have possible bad effects on humans?" she asked, hoping she could get some valuable answers.

"No but the application on this potion is not to drink it." Jerbo shrugged at the woman witch.

"Wait, what?"

Barcus barked, saying that Purification elixirs were told by some contexts that they were used in drinking but the truth was, this elixir was totally different from normal elixirs. These were used in rubbing instead of drinking. The hard part was that most witches in the past needed thorough surgery to 'rub' the potion from where the disease originated.

"So all this time Purification Elixirs weren't supposed to be drank?!" Viney was staring in agape, sighing.

"Yeah..." Jerbo muttered, scratching his head.

"And we know, Luz's disease came from her human bone marrow. That would be entirely impossible..." she threw her hands onto her head in frustration, groaning.

The cure was getting harder to solve. Not only they couldn't find any of possible treatment but they also ran out of luck for any possible healing for Luz. Viney already tried any of the healing glyphs since they were okay to use to Luz but unfortunately, they didn't cure her other than relieving some of her temporary pain.

After a few moments of silence, Barcus suddenly barked at Jerbo and the boy gasped, rubbing Barcus' head. "You're genius!" he told.

Barcus told that they could recreate the Purification elixir and turn it into a potion to see if it would work and cure Luz's illness. Since he studied potions, he could help.

He barked again, frowning as he couldn't do it alone.

"What do you mean Barcus?" Jerbo asked, interrogating him.

He barked again then it hit Jerbo. "Wait so you're saying we need some of the top students in potions before but we barely know the- oh wait no you don't mean that!" Jerbo said, fiddling with his fingers but Barcus had no choice but to nod slowly, frown evident on his face.

"I didn't catch up from what he's saying. Don't leave me hanging will ya?" Viney crossed her arm in huff, glaring at both of them playfully.

"Oh sorry about that. Barcus told that we should ask help from none other than..."

"Boscha."

"Wait, what?"  
  


~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~  
  


In the Police Precinct 128 in Bonesborough, Luz and Amity were interrogated for stealing one of Boscha's potions, possibly her rarest one.

Throughout five years, Boscha hadn't really communicated with everyone around Luz's circle anymore especially when she left. She barely even talked to Amity and her siblings. It was difficult to assume if she had changed or still the cranky old Boscha they knew years ago. However, after being schooled by Amity, she slowly started to realize that her friends started leaving her as well then that hit her fully. She had to change, somehow she guessed.

"So the human's back, how cute." she teased, smirking with no confirmation if it was a good smirk or an evil one while looking at her own nails.

"Luz." Amity told firmly with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"What?" Boscha asked, confused.

"Her name is Luz. She has a name so quit calling her that." Amity vividly remembered how she used to call Luz the same way years ago and it gave her a cringe and shudder feeling.

"Yeah whatever. It doesn't change the fact that both of you stole my one and only purification elixir." she said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry for that. I was going to pay I swear but I may have forgot to ask Eda for some snails." Luz chuckled nervously, avoiding their gazes at her. "But please Boscha, we didn't mean any harm in your business. We'll pay and you'll let us free." The human pleaded.

"And I'm the commander here don't you forget that. I still have the power above the authority. I'll make sure Luz Noceda won't commit such a heinous crime again." Amity reassured as the guards nodded.

The guards then let the two of them go and took the elixir out of Luz's hand and had given it to Boscha.

Meanwhile, Boscha was in deep thought. She might still be a jerk but she was trying to change for good this time. Her family lost their power after Belos' defeat and their connections crumpled. With the Blight family gone, one of her family's greatest connection, it greatly impacted her family's power as well. It taught her a lesson that even her riches won't last long. Losing her friends slowly was very difficult for her to endure and she realized that it wasn't only because of her connections but also because of how she treated them before.

The Purification elixir was handed to her by one of the guards. Her mind questioned something. Why would Luz need this? Is it because of the owl lady's curse?

Turning her heel around, she then yelled. "Luz! W-wait!" Boscha told, reaching her hand onto them. Wow, she finally called her by her real name.

Luz still didn't take her cowl off of her head as she clenched onto her fabric. She only stared at Boscha with a confused look.

After a few seconds, she spoke up again "Why do you need the elixir anyways? Y-you can buy it. Discount approved but with no freebies. This is my only rare potion so giving it to you for free is non beneficial for me." she gave the potion to Luz as Amity smiled at the pink-haired girl.

Amity gave her an amountful of snails in her hands with discount as Boscha smiled.

"Oh uhm it's a long story but I have to cure my disease." she told, slowly unraveling her bald head to the three-eyed lady until a gasp came from the other party.

"What? What disease? Is it deadly? And your ugly hair!" somehow, Boscha was showing concern which was considered rare or even impossible years ago.

"Uhhh you can say that again." Luz chuckled.

"That would be useless though. If you think purification elixir will take effect after you drink it then you're wrong." Boscha told, earning some gasps from Amity and her human.

"What do you mean?" Amity asked.

"Mittens, are you sure you read all of the magic books in the Boiling Isles?" she remarked that caused Amity to glare at her. "Alright alright. The truth is it's for rubbing, not for drinking. This is a misinformation from some of the books present in the Isles but this was confirmed false according to some ancient thingy books. Rub the potion to where the pain originated and it'll fully heal you." Boscha explained.

The three of them fell for a moment of silence as Luz was just staring at the elixir completely.

_'That's why its texture is oily. It's like an oil ointment...'_

The human felt a knot tied on her heart. Her disease originated from her internals, especially inside her bone so how would they rub the potion if that was her case?

Amity noticed her discomfort and she immediately placed a hand above Luz's, slowly caressing the human's knuckles with her thumb.

"What's wrong? We can just rub this on your skin. Wait... you mentioned platelets and that might be related to blood right? So..." before Amity could continue, Luz gave her a nod, giving the witch a widened stare in horror.

"My disease originated in my bone marrow... Deepest part of my bone. Inside my bone I guess." Luz continued.

This scared Amity but she remained her composure. She wasn't sure how to handle these information she was receiving but she wouldn't give up. Not yet.

Luz still had to thank the three-eyed girl for the information. "Thanks though. I promise I won't steal from you again. We can even do that oath thingy if you want." Luz lend her free hand towards the three-eyed girl as she was there, staring at the hand.

Her heel stepped forward, passing beside Luz towards the door but immediately stopped in her tracks for a couple of seconds. "You don't have to. Humans know how to keep a promise or two." before she could get away, she then looked over Amity and Luz from her shoulders and sighed. "Please say sorry to Willow for me..." she added before going away completely.

The two just stared at her direction, confused. She really did change but not fully. She still had a lot to work on.

"I guess that was...good?" Luz asked Amity but the witch completely shrugged.

"Guess she's working on it." Amity replied.

As Boscha went outside and walked back towards her stall, three of her former schoolmates then bumped onto her.

"Ow! Can you watch where you're going idiots?!" she yelled while she rubbed her head to ease the pain from the collision.

The three stared at her until one of them, Viney, lend her a helping hand. "Wait...Boscha?!"

"You got that right thing definitely. Maybe the only right thing you ever said." Boscha scoffed, accepting the offer and got herself up, shrugging off the dirt from her dress.

"Wait, we actually were looking for you! We need your help! Come along!" Viney grabbed her hand, letting herself get pulled by them.

"What?!"  
  


ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ  
  


It was already night time. Amity decided to stay in the owl house for a while and immediately apologized to King and Eda from the incident that happened days ago during their dinner. The two fortunately took it fine and forgave the witch.

"Wait you aren't going home?" Luz asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion as she was still holding hands with the witch.

"Nope. Not at all." Amity said, crossing her arms while smiling.

After a few seconds of silence, Amity noticed the change of expression coming from Luz. Her eyes sparkling and her mouth open widely while smiling. Dang this girl was going to be the death of Amity Blight herself.

_She barely changed. Still as cute as ever._

She felt her cheeks getting hot.

_Oh no. I'm blushing again. There it is. Gosh, I'm a mess_ _!_

"This is the second time you zoned out mi..." Luz hesitated to call Amity her usual nickname only both of them can call each other.

"Keriñow" Amity suddenly muttered, blushing while looking at her side.

After a few seconds of processing what she had just said, Luz suddenly laughed at Amity. Those giggles she missed. She heard them again. She already had heard Luz giggling a while ago but she wouldn't get tired of hearing them the whole time. She could make it her alarm if she wanted to.

"What? Why are you laughing?" she asked as she started to glare towards the Latina.

It took about a minute or two before Luz could speak up after laughing really hard, her arms wrapped around her own tummy as she sat down the couch. "Keriñowww? Really?"

Amity kept her glare as she sighed, still confused about what she had done to make Luz laugh. "I said it right you dummy!" she jabbed Luz's uninjured arm, earning her a fake wince.

"Cariño. Not keriñoww. Dios mio!" She giggled while Amity just stood there, blushing at her own mistake.

"Okay fine! Sorry then Ms. Perfectionist." she emphasized the last word as she started giggling at her own.

Amity wasn't going to fret with her own mistakes now. She knew she could be herself whenever Luz was around so she shouldn't stress herself for being so miss little perfect.

"Though I'm surprise hearing that coming from the miss little perfect herself." she grinned at the witch.

"Can you two get a room for all your flirty session?" Eda suddenly told behind them, glaring at both of them while holding her mug filled with apple blood.

The two just giggled and then went to Luz's room.

The room remained the same. A bit messy but was lively and homey. The only change was that Luz had her own bed instead of sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor. It was needed though since it would be unpleasant for a sick person to sleep on the floor.

"You can change into my clothes." She gave Amity her purple shorts and white shirt with purple stripes in it after rummaging through her wooden chest. "Though I'm not sure if it'll fit you perfectly considering that-"

"Yeah yeah because you've grown taller. Stop being so cocky about it."

"I'm not." she confirmed even if she was completely lying.

"Yeah with that cocky grin of yours, of course you're telling the truth." Amity replied with a sarcastic remark and then she proceeded to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she came back into the room with her shirt overlapping the hem of her shorts. Luz was done changing as well. The human was wearing her usual white tank top with the same purple shorts, leaving her stomach and legs exposed which left Amity blushing.

The only things seemed to change about Luz's physique were the appearance of her abnormal bruises and of course, the absence of her usual short hair. She saw two bruises on Luz's legs but when else could these things inhabit within her skin?

"I can't wait for our first sleepover after five years! This would be much better and we could play games and read Azura. The last edition we've read together was 6 and there are already 8 editions overall. 8 is the last one."

"Noceda, you barely changed. Are you sure you're 19?" she asked, earning her a fake insulted gasp.

"There's nothing young or old for me. I could read whatever I want mi amor! Growing old and very mature is boring." she giggled.

"Dork as always."

"Your dork."

"Get a grip!" Amity chuckled, gently pinching Luz's round ear which caused the human to gasp.

"Hey I demand you to stop that."

"Not even you, Luz Noceda, could make me do something I don't want to do!"

She started to gently touch and caress the soft texture of Luz's round ears especially on their backs. Luz just stood there, blushing but a stiffled laughter arose from her throat, as she started to giggle a bit.

_'Oh right. She was ticklish.'_

An evil grin slowly curled up into the lips of the witch and took this opportunity to tickle Luz. The Latina started laughing, trying to stop Amity from tickling her.

"A-A-Amiiii!! S-stop i-in the name of A-AzuraAAH!" Luz couldn't stop laughing and her tank top started to get tangled and messy, leaving her entire tummy exposed.

Unfortunately for Luz, Amity took another opportunity and slid her hands to her exposed tummy since it was Luz's weakness spot when it comes to tickling and tickled her more in there, wanting to hear more of those giggles she dearly missed.

"N-N-NooOoO! M-Miii amOoOr!" she kept laughing until her laughter died down when Amity stopped after four to five minutes.

Luz laid down on the bed, panting with her eyes closed. Amity simply sat there beside her, smiling at the sight of how adorable and dorky she could be.

The slow rise and fall of her chest, her earthy smell and how warm the human could be. She adored the sight. She hoped Luz could be warm forever.

_Then she remembered..._

This would only last forever if she could find a suitable cure for Luz's illness. The thought saddened her.

_Will our happily ever after be a forever?_

The longer she stared at Luz, she then felt tears trickling down from the corners of her eyes, hoping her illness wouldn't end their story. This wouldn't how it'll end. Luz wouldn't die. It wasn't in their plan. Seeing Luz's body giving up is the least thing that she wanted. She won't rest until the human's cured.

Her sad trance broke as she felt a gentle hand wiping her tears away. She then looked down on Luz, with her warm brown eyes staring at her, the moonlight from the window giving both of them an ethereal glow, beautifying their features. Those brown eyes shine the most out from any of her beautiful features. Her lips, the moonlight was really giving Luz an ethereal beauty on purpose.

"You're beautiful..."

"Mi hermosa prinsesa..."

They both said each other's phrases out of nowhere and both of them ended up in chuckle. With Amity learning a bit of Spanish during Luz's stay, she couldn't forget some romantic phrases Luz taught her so she absolutely understood what Luz had meant by that.

Both were blushing messes. Luz smiled at the witch, which she gladly returned.

Then an impulse ran down through Luz's veins. She quickly leaned closer to Amity's face, closing the distance between them as her slightly chapped yet soft lips were pressing against the witch's. Their lips started moving together slowly, the moonlight shining upon them giving both of them the ethereal glow. Romantic they say.

After a minute or two, the two of them slowly separated from the kiss and warmth they shared, Luz's half-lidded eyes stared at her lips then towards her amber eyes.

"I missed that..." Amity remarked, her golden amber eyes shining from the rest of her facial features.

"Me too... Good ol' times..." she said, smiling at the girl in front of her.

Luz then threw herself at her girlfriend's embrace, burying her face into the crook of her neck. She just wanted to hug her all night and make the best out of this moment to make up from the five years that they've lost. She felt Amity's arms wrapped around her. Just the feeling of Amity's fingers lingering around her exposed side was making her blush really red.

They hugged each other like it was the end of the world.

A few minutes have passed, Amity moved her hand towards her bald head, gently caressing the girl who made her laugh, smile and completed the emptiness she felt for years.

"Luz, will you promise me something?" she whispered on her round ear but she received no response, immediately forgetting what she wanted to say.

_'Oh no'_

_"_ Luz?!" she slowly held Luz on both of her shoulders, horrified that Luz might have fell unconscious due to her disease but fortunately, Luz started snoring, drool started dripping down to her chin.

"Awww...cute but seriously, she fell asleep while hugging me." she muttered to herself and wiped the drool from her face gently using the tissue she had in her pocket.

She slowly adjusted Luz's position, laying the exhausted human next to her and her head on the pillow. Fortunately, she could still see Luz's face because of how bright the moon was coming from the window.

Amity would love to stare at the Latina in her sleeping state but that would be creepy so it was best to just mesmerize her face for just a few seconds, or maybe not that few seconds.

"B-buenas noches? Yeah I think I got it right." she told herself and sighed, laying down beside Luz and pulled the human closer to her, her chin resting on her bald head.

_'Buenas noches mi querida'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my fluff scene didn't reach your standards. I am an avid fan of fluff fanfictions but I honestly do not know how to create one. and considering that this is my first time writing a fanfic. I am really in for angst theme that is why this fanfiction was created in the first place.
> 
> Also, I wanted to apologize for the late update. Big things happened from January 30 up to this day. Deaths occurred and projects collided altogether. It was a tough week but I got through with it. Thank you for the amazing support. I honestly find it amazing that this fanfiction has readers, voters (wattpad), kudos and comments. Love you so much guys. See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up in the morning has been one of Amity's favorite time in her life ever since she decided to stay with Luz in the owl house.

Unlike before, she was nervous even with just a single sleepover with Luz because of her controlling and manipulative parents but since she's currently free from them, she can do whatever she wanted to. The twins also agreed but they kept teasing Amity with it, much to her chagrin.

It's been a month since she was staying with Luz. She got to learn more about Luz's illness and some treatment available to lessen her pain and reduce the frequency of her nose bleeds and additionally, the appearance of her bruises. With Luz's medicines provided from the human realm, it helped Luz remain healthy and energetic throughout her days.

The sight of Luz soaking in her own blood was entirely unbearable for Amity, but she had to stay strong for Luz's well-being. She wanted to grow up with Luz so to further achieve that dream, she had to maintain her composure for the Latina and assist her whenever she needed her.

Fluttering her eyes open, it felt so heartwarming and soft that her first view every morning was Luz's sleeping face. The gentle expression on the human's face was always radiating that it made Amity blush even if they already were used with each other's warmth and physical affection.

Reaching out a hand towards the human's face, she gently brushed her knuckles on Luz's cheeks. She couldn't help but smile. The sight of her human with her eyelids closed was really adorable along with her eyes inside slowly moving around in circles. Gentle breaths and soft snores coming out from her slightly opened mouth, additionally with a drool trickling down to her chin.

_'I wonder what she's dreaming about...'_

Unfortunately for the witch, she didn't know she zoned out while curling her fingers that were brushing against the human's cheek, causing the human herself to wake up, smirking at Amity with eyes opened halfway.

"Don't tell me that even when I'm asleep, you're still as soft as ever." she told the witch in a husky yet sweet voice, causing Amity to yelp in surprise, removing her hand from her cheek quickly.

Amity avoided her gaze, blushing but earning her a giggle from the human as she wrapped her arms around the witch's waist. "Aww don't get mad mi amor. I actually like that. Waking up in the morning with this softie has never been this amazing." she reassured, pressing her lips softly on her pale cheek.

"I blame you for it and how many times do I have to tell you I am NOT a softie?" Amity rolled her eyes but a soft kiss was pressed upon her forehead.

"As many times as you want but I'm not believing it no matter what." Luz told, giggling while holding the witch closer to her. "But other than our current bickering, good morning cariño..." her hand cupped the witch's cheek as the witch met the human's gaze.

"Good morning querida..."

Luz was amazed of how much Amity's Spanish accent and pronunciation improved drastically throughout the course of time. It was like she was much better in Spanish than she could ever be. Although Amity couldn't exactly say more Spanish words other than romantic phrases and quotes but it was enough to make Luz squeal.

For Luz, she appreciated the effort Amity was pouring into her. Whenever she had unexpected nosebleeds or headaches, she was there for her to perform some healing spells but as days passed, those healing spells wouldn't be able to heal her wounds entirely than before. Its effects were becoming ineffective for her body and it was worrying her.

"Don't forget I'm here you peasants!" King suddenly told, annoyed with how they were mushing with each other that it woke him up.

"It seems that the king of demons is not only short by size but also by temper." Luz teased and stood up, squeezing King but instead, received a 'weh' noise in return.

"Don't hug me tight or else you'll be punished under my command."

"And what's the punishment you little peach peach?" Luz smirked while looking at King who she was cradling in her arms.

"Make those yellow circle thingy! Uh...please?" he pleaded with his yellow and pinkish eyes sparkling while staring at Luz.

"You mean pancakes? Alright then. I knew those were your favorite. You don't have to remind me all the time since when I stayed here, that's the only thing you asked me to make for breakfast." Luz gave King some belly rubs and he fortunately liked it. He always did really.  
  
"Hmm yeah yeah. Whatever. Just be quick!" he demanded. Then he jumped off from Luz's arms and grabbed his stuff bunny and dragged it along outside.

Luz just shook her head while smiling with her arms crossed while looking at Amity who still adored the sight and the cute moments between the demon and the human.

"Are you hungry?" Luz asked her girlfriend, going beside her and placing a hand on her cheek and tucked her fingers behind her ear. This type of touch always gets Amity burning and steaming but she nodded. The human felt this and she suddenly giggled. "We're like living together for like a month and a half yet I still make you blush."

"And I blame you for that." the witch retorted, earning her a laugh from the human.

Luz grabbed her white shirt and jeans from her closet and went to the comfort room to change while Amity took their own room to change from her pajamas into her casual work uniform as the commander of the Empress' coven.

Walking inside the bathroom, Luz grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it above her head but she noticed something odd upon changing. She noticed a very large yet painless bruise on her chest that appeared out of nowhere.

Medications were already taken. Luz wouldn't forget taking them but it surprised her that such a large yet painless bruise almost occupying the entire space within her chest appeared out of nowhere. She poked the bruise and felt nothing, only swirls of confusion around her head.

_'This wasn't here before. What the-'_

"Luz? Luz, are you there? What takes you so long inside?" Amity's voice was heard from the opposite side of the door. Luz did not notice how long she actually stayed inside the bathroom and she did not even get to change, not even one single clothing yet. The bruise just bothered her to the point that she lost track of time.

Without any hesitation, she shook her head and averted her eyes towards the floor, ignoring them while she changed out of her pajamas.

_'I'll take my medicine and it'll heal. Don't worry.'_

Twisting the doorknob and opening the door, Luz smiled at the beautiful witch laid before her, who was already dressed in her uniform.

"Sorry about that." Luz gently brushed her fingers on her own cheek, looking at Amity.

"Hey, tell me what's going on? Is something bothering you? Maybe you're overthinking about your illness." Amity grabbed both of the human's hands and kissed each knuckles.

For the month passed, Amity improved her physical affection skill as how Luz coined it and they became closer but nothing beyond the point of being 'too' close, just girlfriends having the right intimacy they need and want.

"Yeah sort of. I'm still wondering if I'd get cured." Luz wasn't lying. That thought still lingered within her mind but she wasn't telling the whole story towards her girlfriend but surprisingly, she sounded convincing enough.

With a smile creeping onto the witch's lips, she immediately placed her hands onto the human's cheeks and cupped them, her golden amber gaze continuously looking at Luz's warm brown eyes.

"I still remember this thing you do whenever I am overthinking about everything. Ever since inside Willow's memory..." she paused for a while then she spoke again. "But you aren't alone. I promise I'll be right beside you every step of the way until the end." she told, calming the human down.

Luz felt her eyes prickled with tears around its corners but the loving touch of Amity was very comforting that she started to smile.

"That's the spirit." Amity told, earning a giggle from the human. After a long pause, the witch spoke again some comforting words for her girlfriend. "Repeat after me..." she told while both thumbs caressed the texture of the human's cheek gently.

_"We can fix this together. C'mon..."_

Luz giggled. "Hey that's my trademark!"

"Ours now! But hey you should say it. We can fix it together. C'mon Luz. I know we can. You know we can right?" Amity told, giggling along with her girlfriend while her thumbs remain caressing the human's soft cheeks.

"Alright. You got me. We can fix this together." she sighed, smiling while averting her gaze towards the witch.

Amity's eyes softened even more when she flickered her vision from Luz's warm brown gaze to her lips. The human noticed the gesture and immediately leaned closer with her arms slowly wrapping around the witch's torso, pulling her. Their lips gently crashed with each other. They were mesmerized by each other's kiss, not wanting this to end. They kept on feeling each other's lips on their own, eyes closed and their mouths slowly moving against each other until...

"Ahem..." They broke from the kiss, looking at the direction where the cough originated.

Not from afar, Eda was about to use the bathroom and stumbled upon the girls kissing. It disgusted her to the core but she knew there was no stopping to this, especially with both of them were young adults and under 'young love'.

Blush creeped from the two girls' cheeks, embarrassed with how Eda witnessed everything.

"Alright. I know. You got carried away again but now off downstairs. I wanted to use the bathroom if you excuse me." Eda said coldly, rolling her eyes as the girls just giggled, their hands holding.

When Eda opened the bathroom, Luz then gazed on the calendar inside with a date encircled on the day of Tuesday before she closed the door.

_'Tuesday??'_

Then she remembered something. Tomorrow was tuesday and that day was...

_'Amity's birthday is tomorrow! I must make a surprise and a gift for her this once!'_

๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏๏_๏

Working for a month to turn the purification elixir into a potion was very exhausting for the four witches. Boscha helped even though it took her five or maybe six hours of pep-talk just to convince her.

Boscha still wasn't fond of that human but the human still had a life and Amity used to be her friend, a close one even though she knew Amity didn't feel the same way. If Luz would eventually pass, it'll broke Amity into pieces and she wouldn't want that to happen

Using a long stick, they stirred the profound new and improve purification elixir in the cauldron using the same ingredients except they needed to remove the ingredient that was giving the oil texture upon the potion.

It took them a month due to how rare the ingredients are. They went through adventures in the knees, the skull or anywhere in the demon realm just to get the ingredients ready. One thing is not done yet though.

_Will it work?_

Of course it should as Viney thought but they remain unsure about it. They needed to conduct further experiment to see if this potion will work now if drank.

"So like are we done?" Boscha asked annoyingly, looking at her nails wanting this to get over with and heal Luz immediately.

"Not yet." Viney said firmly, making Boscha sighed, rubbing her own temples.

"Look, we already found the ingredients, hiked everywhere and fix anything with 99% of my help and we still ain't done?" she spat, making Viney a bit annoyed.

"You do realize that we're healing a human here. Not just a random witch." Viney told angrily while Boscha didn't care. Jerbo had to get between them before a fight would spark.

"Look, I know we aren't in good terms with you Boscha but...we do appreciate the effort you poured into this. Thank you..." Jerbo told, making the three-eyed witch looked upon his gaze. It looked like her expression softened but she ignored the gaze and went back to looking at her side.

She felt...appreciated after how many years of losing her friend. It felt...good and unexpectedly heartwarming but she wasn't really used on showing her 'weak' side so she remained her composure, although she appreciated Jerbo's words thoroughly.

"Y-you're welcome."

Viney grabbed Jerbo's arm and took him outside.

"What was that for?!" she asked angrily where it became a bit of a whisper hissing at the man in front of her.

"Look, I sort of studied her character and she's just too soft inside that hard and cocky shell of her. Barking the same way as her will not help." Jerbo told, the expression of the beastkeeper softened as she sighed.

"You're right but she just gets on my nerves at times. I couldn't help it." she ranted but not angrily, holding both of Jerbo's hands.

"Just be patient, alright?" The abomination plant witch reassured, earning him a firm nod from the beastkeeper.

The two went back inside as Boscha just stared at them and scoffed.

"Boscha, I'm sorry for what happened." Viney scratched the back of her head, avoiding Boscha's gaze.

"You should be!" Boscha told but her eyes softened as well, looking at the healer witch. "And me too... sorry..." she looked at her side, unable to bring up her to gaze to the two witches.

After a few seconds of silence, Barcus and Puddles came back to Viney's study, holding a flask that contained the purification elixir in drinking form. Barcus barked happily while Puddles gave the flask to Viney.

Jerbo's eyes lit up from what Barcus told. "Barcus said the elixir worked on the witch who volunteered with a witch's cold." he said in delight.

Viney smiled with how the potion turned but she was hoping this would somehow work on Luz. Healing glyphs and spells weren't new to her human system but potions are. She was positive this would eventually work.

"Now we have our potion ready. Hoping this will work. We worked hard on this." Viney told sighing while holding the flask but Jerbo placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles slowly around it.

"I'm hoping the same thing but let's stay positive okay?"

"Alright..."

v_vv_vv_vv_vv_vv_vv_vv_vv_vv_v

During the entire day staying inside the owl house with absolutely nothing to do, Luz was dumbfounded with what gift she had to make for Amity. With that instance, she decided to call Augustus and Willow for the preparation. She wanted the Blight twins to join but unfortunately, they were still under duty but they'd make it tomorrow for the preparation hopefully.

With her friends arriving at the Owl House, they stood outside where the sight of the Boiling Isles' sea was tremendously amazing.

The human started to explain her dilemma to the two witches, her eyebrows furrowing together knowing she had no idea what to actually give Amity.

"Ah, I see pre-birthday jitters!" Gus raised his right hand while explaining, with his other hand gently caressing his now profound thin goatie.

Raising her eyebrow towards the illusionist, Willow was confused of what Gus just said. "Uh Gus, I think you meant pre-wedding jitters ONLY applicable for weddings and we're talking about throwing Amity a birthday party here." she corrected the youngest witch, making him laugh in embarrassment.

"Sorry." he mumbled through his breath.

Luz watched her friends and just smiled, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "Alright, we had to plan though. I don't know how to make up with this." Not going to lie but this was actually not helping Luz a lot especially stressing herself out.

Once those few minutes of silence washed away, the group immediately went inside the house, still formulating the right plan to throw Amity her birthday party.

However, Luz was still thinking of a gift she wanted Amity to have for her birthday until something hit her mind and made her eyes wide.

"Wait..." she muttered, making the two other witches jerked their heads up to stare at Luz.

"What is it? Got something on your mind?" The plant witch asked, hopeful gaze flustered in her eyes, hoping that Luz came up with something.

"Oh wow, you really outdid yourself with planning huh Luz?" Gus told, his one eyebrow raised while smirking and looking at Luz.

"Heh, character development at your service. Bang bang!" Luz exhilaratingly said while doing the finger guns, shooting them at Gus which the youngest witch reciprocated in return.

Willow just shook her head while couldn't help herself but smile to the two witches. "Good ol' Luz still in there, ready for action even when she's not supposed to." she adjusted her glasses, smiling at her friends.

"Normality is boring!" Luz whined while waving her index finger like saying no. "By the way, this is my plan and besides..."

_"I think I finally have the best gift for her."_

_°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°°Д°_

Tuesday bloomed upon the entirety of Boiling Isles. The same usual day like the other weekdays except it was Amity's 20th birthday.

Amity was never fond of birthdays due to her horrendous past especially when she was still under her Blight parents, Alador and Odalia Blight.

Parties were never meant for her back to her younger years. It was just an epitome of showcasing their status for her family to gain acquaintances from the other rich families inhabiting Bonesborough and the Boiling Isles itself.

Not only to show off what the Blights could do, her parents also decided to cut her connections off with Willow during her birthday when she was a lot younger, which was why birthdays never really was her thing after the incident.

Cutting off your only friend from your life was a sting of pain towards her heart, not to mention hurting her afterwards. She knew she and Willow made up from those years but the guilt built up within her was still there but she decided to keep it. What matters for now is that she and Willow are once again reunited like the good old times.

Speaking of Willow, the plant witch came running to her when she was actually about to come back to the Owl House to take some lunch after patrolling. That wide smile, thus she remembered the young version of Willow donning the same smile which made her heart warm upon the sight.

"Ams!! There you are!" Willow yelled from her lungs while waving her right arm in exhilaration while her other hand lightly cupping the side of her mouth to emphasize her scream.

"Willow? What's up? Is something the matter?" Amity interrogated, smiling at the plant witch.

Before Willow could answer, she placed both of her hands into her knees, taking some time to breath, making Amity smirk, remembering something she told to her. "And I thought your stamina increased because of your workout."

"It did!" the plant witch whine whil still panting from that 'sprint' she did. "I just...ran for 15 minutes? Yeah 15 minutes." another set of whines coming from Willow while the auburn-haired witch just glanced at her while smirking.

"Yeah sure. I believe you." Amity told with a sarcastic remark. "But you dodged my question. Is something the matter?" Amity repeated until the panting witch finally relaxed, adjusting her glasses after she wiped her forehead with her handkerchief.

"Nothing really. I just wanna say happy birthday!" she smiled widely. Amity just staring in wide shock but after a couple of minutes she managed to smile back.

"Thank you. Really. I appreciate your greetings even though...birthdays aren't my thing anymore but thanks..."

"Did Luz greet you? Was she the first?" Willow asked, making the auburn witch grimace, followed by Willow noticing her expression. "She didn't, did she?"

"I-It's not her fault!" she exclaimed, waving her hands quickly. "She was still asleep by the time I already went to work because apparently, Lilith had to make me go early on duty because the demon hunters were having a hard time with the Skull Wreckers causing havoc towards the villagers." she explained, waving her hands left and right.

"Oh, I thought the Skull Wreckers were extinct like thousands of years ago." Willow's voice filled with fear, apprently she knew how dangerous those creatures were.

"I thought so too but we're much powerful than those creatures. I'm pretty sure those will never come back in the mean time." Amity smiled, placing her hand onto her waist.

Willow nodded, sighing in relief. "Thank the Titans..." she muttered before they were surrounded by some peaceful yet awkward silence.

"Imma go back to the Owl House. I'm famished. See you later!" the auburn witch said which made Willow yelped in surprise.

_'No! She can't know the surprise. Luz and the others are still working for it!'_

"Wait!" her desperate scream made Amity turn her head towards her, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" Amity only asked, still confused with her scream. "You needed something? I thought you just ran here to greet me." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion while glancing at Willow.

"T-The thing is that I...err." Willow was still having a hard time to formulate a lie. A good one she hoped until her mind came up with a good one. "Ah! Yes. I remember. There was a new version of crankberry pie in the Bonesborough's bakery! And crankberry is one or not, your favorite. My treat!" Willow winked at the witch.

The auburn witch however, was just confused. Willow treating her to her favorite flavor pie? Unusual but she smiled, avoiding to think negatively with the plant witch's offer. "You don't have to Willow. I have my own money-"

Before she could continue, Willow grabbed her by the wrist heading towards the bakery which Amity yelped as the result.

"Nope! This is your birthday Ams. At least lemme just treat you for once! You already did me a lot of favor when we were younger. Let me reciprocate your kindness please." The younger witch pleaded to the pale witch.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Amity sighed, there was no stopping Willow. However, it made her smile genuinely when Willow remembered the good old days they spent.

_She still does care..._

_☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞☜☆☞_

Back in the Owl House, the twins, Eda, Gus and King were helping Luz to set up her surprise. She decided that she could decorate the entire house with Azura-themed birthday decors since Amity still loved the series, not love, addicted to the series was the right term.

Her favorite character was Malingale the mysterious soothsayer so she created a life size body cardboard with the said character.

The twins were preparing some muffins with crankberries in them since it was Amity's favorite, not to mention that even a normal muffin excite her.

Gus and King, which used to collaborate years ago worked for any "human" parlor games Luz taught them like hitting the piñata and the elephant's tail although both of them really didn't know what an elephant was so they instead used a giraffe for this game even if these creatures were banished to the human world.

After a few minutes, Luz and Eda came back from the human world, carrying two racket bags but the witches had no idea what was inside those bags. She also brought some boxes too.

"Uhh Luz, what are you carrying?" Gus pointed at the bag, making the human smile as she looked over to her shoulder and gently unzipped the bag.

Along unzipping the bag, she slowly unraveled two familiar rackets with soft strings attached to the heads, making some trumpet entrance sound effect from her mouth. "Tadaa! Badminton!" she exclaimed, holding two rackets from each hand.

King heard Luz and Eda coming back and made a weh sound as he nuzzled to the shuttlecock which was now stucked inside his muzzle.

"Badmentol? Oh no is that bad?!! Does it bite?!" Gus tried to pronounce the word Luz just said but miserably failed while his lips quiveres in fear.

"No! It's called Badminton silly! It's a human sport in which each side has to hit the shuttlecock back and forth!" she explained, swinging one racket above the head consecutively. "And King is nestling on one of the shuttlecocks, which is not actually its purpose." she added, kneeling and helping King remove his muzzle inside the shuttlecock.

"Oooh let me try!" Edric ran towards the group followed by his twin sister Emira, grabbing one of the racket as Emira grabbed the other.

"Oh Ed, are you sure you know how to play one of these?" Emira smirked as she teased her brother, making him frown in disbelief.

"I bet 20 snails if I beat you, which is a 'piece of cake'!" Edric emphasized the human idiomatic expression, which he learned from Luz obviously.

"Uh huh a challenge. I like that and bring it on! I bet you'll cry the entire 24 hours after Mitten's 20th birthday just because you lost to your twin sis in a human game"

"Not a chance Em. I ain't a crybaby!"

"Guys we really should keep moving. We don't know how much Willow can keep Amity distracted from the surprise." Augustus told the group while practicing the surprise illusion banner. He perfected it this time but he hoped he'd perform it perfectly for the surprise later.

"Eesh but dweebus here has a point. She might come soon and the game looks...boring and it's like for babies. Besides, my house is now a mess and I don't feel like cleaning up after Minty's bday." Eda said, yawning but nevertheless, moved to the kitchen to arrange the food they prepared for the party.

"It's not boring though, as long as we'll play without magic." Luz pointed out, which quickly snapped the trance the twins were sharing towards each other.

"Wait, we play this without... magic?!?" they said in unison, in which the human nodded in return while holding another badminton racket.

"Yep! No magic! Sorry!" She told, making the twins pout but nevertheless smirked at each other which they think were more challenging if magic was out of the question. "But seriously we have to finish the surprise!" Luz added.

"Alright then! Let's first finish the job then we'll play badmentold!" Edric pointed out, smirking at his sister.

"Badminton!" Emira, suprisingly along Luz, said together in unison, making both of them chuckle.

As she stepped forward onto the stairs, she jerked her head onto the group to remind them about something. "Uh guys, about the boxes I've bought, don't touch them. I'll tell you sooner once the party started! Love ya all!" she remarked and ran towards her room upstairs.

Entering inside her, and now also Amity's room, she prepared the gift, smiling as she started to work for the wrap. "Okay. I do hope Amity likes this. It's done. Maybe 95% done? But I have to-"

Suddenly, whatever she wanted to mutter to herself was cut off when she felt an extreme dizziness blacking her vision for two seconds. She blinked as hard as she could and opened both of her eyes and her vision fortunately came back to normal.

"Ow. That was weird." She told to herself.

She continued to wrap the gift until she noticed something red, dripping from the collar of her white t-shirt and to the floor.

_'Gosh! Not now!'_

Rushing towards the bathroom, she spent five minutes inside as she washed the red and slowly fading away from her nose and from her sight, sighing deeply. She looked at herself from the mirror, both hands placed on the top of the sink as she saw how she had gotten a bit pale.

"Please not now. Amity's counting on me for this..." she told to herself while watching her reflection, slowly reflecting how sad she was.

Going outside the bathroom, she changed out of her clothes but her sight averted to the bruise that popped out of her chest yesterday. The bruise was still there. She secretly performed some healing glyphs to somehow make the bruise diminish. However it didn't work. Now it worries her.

She changed into her old but a bit larger blue and white shirt with the usual cat ears hoodie and performed an illusion glyph to give her the usual hair she'd gotten before. She remembered how Amity loved to wear the shirt she was currently wearing and she wanted to wear that suit on her very own birthday.

_'Welp, here goes nothing!'_

_B̲̅][̲̅̅I̲̅][̲̅̅R̲̅][̲̅̅T̲̅ ][̲̅̅H̲̅][̲̅̅D̲̅][̲̅̅A̲̅][̅̅Y̅B̲̅][̲̅̅I̲̅][̲̅̅R̲̅][̲̅̅T̲̅ ][̲̅̅H̲̅][̲̅̅D̲̅][̲̅̅A̲̅][̅̅Y̅B̲̅][̲̅̅I̲̅][̲̅̅R̲̅][̲̅̅T̲̅ ][̲̅̅H̲̅][̲̅̅D̲̅][̲̅̅A̲̅][̅̅Y̅_

Willow and Amity almost spent two hours talking and having usual yet hilarious conversations with each other in the Bonesborough bakery where they served crankberry pie although there was no new version of the pie. Nevertheless, Amity enjoyed Willow's treat.

Over the past few years, they slowly rebuild their friendship. During the treat, she realized how much Willow was willing to make an effort to start over the friendship and she wanted to show how much she cared for the plant witch.

In return, Willow thought that Amity hanging out with her was one of the best things ever happened after Belos' defeat, or even after finding out about her parents' sickening move on blackmailing Amity just to cut their friendship off.

Suddenly, Willow received a buzzing sound from her scroll.

"Uhh I'd be right back. Gotta... use- I mean buy some notdogs!" She chuckled nervously at the auburn haired witch as she nodded, allowing her to hide somewhere.

Opening up the scroll, she stumbled upon Gus's message.

**Gus** **: Get Amity here. The surprise is ready!**

Willow responded with a thumbs up and ran towards the auburn witch, drinking some water while looking around with her usual patrolling expression. She then eyed her friend.

"Oh wow that was fast." Amity complimented as Willow chuckled. "And where's your notdogs?" the commander witch asked her plant witch friend in confusion.

"I ate it as fast as I can and as fast as I walked here, as usual!" Willow responded, earning her a giggle from the older witch. "By the way, are you going to the Owl house?" she asked.

"I was about to until you dragged me here and there, everywhere in the Bonesborough. And I still have a job to do. Empress Lilith will cut my head off once she found out I-" Amity suddenly was cut when Willow told her something.

"C'mon! Please it's your birthday. You have to take some time off." Willow told, nervously giggling.

"Something's off with you Willow but alright. I'll go to the owl house with you and take some rest." she told the plant witch, which she squealed Amity into a tight hug. "Eep! Too tight!" she patted Willow's back twice.

Willow immediately separated from the pale witch. "Oh sorry. I just got carried away but let's go!" she grabbed Amity's hand and started walking towards the owl house.

Amity thought something was off with Willow's actions. Although she didn't want to be judgmental but Willow's actions are certainly not normal and the fact that she couldn't make anything from it made it more odd for her.

_'Maybe she's trying to be nice. After all, I'm only used to Luz's kindness.'_

She just followed Willow and smiled, once again their reformed and blossomed friendship radiated their surroundings.  
  


︶︿︶︶︿︶︶︿︶︶︿︶︶︿︶︶︿︶︶︿︶  
  


They waited for like ten minutes.

Luz was too impatient she started to press her entire face on the glass of the window just to look for any signs if those two witches were coming.

Looking through the window, again there was no sign, making her sigh and impatient ly whime

"What's taking them so long?" she muttered.

"Be patient. Willow gave me a thumbs up like a few minutes ago. They'll be coming!" Gus reassured the impatient human.

"Can it dweebus! You being that loud will spoil the surprise." Eda performed a spell and taped Gus' mouth, which he was not happy at all. Only muffled noises coming from his taped mouth was heard until he immediately stopped. Eda decided to undo the spell once Gus was tired.

However for the human, she felt restless. Planning the party, making sure everything was perfect, designing decorations and lastly, preparing the gift. Those weren't easy and it took much of her energy in spite of Eda telling her to keep it easy.

Exhausting her body was not on Luz's daily bucket list but she wanted to make it up to Amity after disappearing for five years. She really wanted to even if it meant exhausting her own body. It was just a day she told to herself.

After a few more minutes, they heard something nestling on the bushes. Then Luz saw them. Willow and Amity holding hands together while going to the Owl house. It was her signal to hide behind the door.

"Hoot hoot! Password please!" Hooty told them who really was helpless during the preparation for the surprise.

"Password? Hooty, knock it off!" Willow told, glaring at the demon house.

"If you don't then I'll make sure you won't be able to elongate your body much more. Get it?!" Amity hissed at the 'bird tube', making the demon house whimper in fear.

"Alright alright! Geez, you guys can't take a joOoOke..." Hooty then opened the door but was surprised by the warm pitch black welcoming both of the witches, although Willow knew about this. Luz planned it after all.

Stepping inside the owl house, Amity got an eerie feeling. "Huh? Why is everything blacked ou-" before Amity could finish her sentence, everything suddenly lit up in warm, familiar brown surrounding them.

In front of her were her family and friends. The Blight twins performing illusion confetti and Gus doing the banner perfectly that he practiced a while ago. Eda, alongside King were also there. There were tons of food, muffins, cupcakes with crankberry flavors, drinks and lastly, a birthday cake also flavored in crankberry.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMITY!!" all the people in the living room yelled as they made some noises, clearly overjoyed about the fact that the surprise was a success as Amity's jaw left hanging in the air.

For Amity, she was still processing what was happening until it hit her. These people. They cared for her they even prepared a birthday surprise just for her. She could feel her tears prickling onto the corners of her eyes, smiling widely.

"Y-you knew about this didn't you??" she slowly turned to look at Willow over her shoulders, smiling at her.

"You could say that." Willow chuckling at the youngest Blight. "Happy birthday once again!"

"W-wow..." That's the only thing she could mutter. Positive emotions mixing within her heart, unsure what to say but she really was surprised. Gift boxes were also seen near the table.

"MITTENS!!" Both of the Blight twins hugged their baby sister tightly, ruffling her hair much to her chagrin. "Did you like the surprise!?" Edric asked, hoping she did.

"Nope..." Amity muttered deadpan as everyone fell into deep silence until, "I LOVE it!" Amity said, hugging her older siblings back tightly, crying in joy onto the fabric of their shirts.

Everybody cheered and she thanked everyone but she noticed someone missing. The one she really deeply cared for.

"Wait...where is Luz?"

Everybody looked at the pale witch, shrugging until Eda gave her Luz's phone. She was still confused as to why Luz wasn't there.

After Eda gave her Luz's rectangle thingy, it showed her a video of Luz, smiling onto the camera and was just waiting for her to press the play button. Without further ado, she pressed the play button.

_**Hey Ams mi amor! It's me Luz. If you saw this, you'd probably be wondering where I am during your own birthday.** _

"Dork, of course I am!" her lips quivered, hoping something did not happen to Luz.

**_I'm so sorry if I wasn't there. I'm actually off to somewhere. But I left my phone to Eda for her to show this to you. I wanna say happy birthday to my most most most favorite witch in the entire universe!_ **

Amity smiled, tears trickling down to the both of her cheeks, touched by Luz's antics. She felt broken that Luz wasn't there but she wondered where she went. However, she still watched the video.

**_I wish I could be there but don't be sad. I wanna tell you how much I love you mi querida. You're like the highlighter of my world. Without you, my life would be so plain and colorless. Prolly dull. Yeah dull too!_ **

Amity loved how dorky this human could be. Even in the video she felt it wasn't scripted, which she appreciated more since what she was saying really came from her own heart and feelings. Very natural.

**_From all the months we spent together, our bonds grown closer. We understood each other and I've seen how much you grew up, despite my disappearance. From the 'jerky' 14 year-old top student to a now 20 year-old lovable dorky witch I know. I'm so proud mi amor!_ **

Amity can't help but chuckle even more, using her wrist to wipe her tears away. "Hey! You're the dork here!" she screamed towards the phone while giggling.

**_I think I know now what I feel. I love you... I really do. You made me feel special and loved. Everytime you're around, my brain short circuits but totally, you're the obvious one here. I wanted to join you to the next journey if you don't mind._ **

The video ended, leaving Amity hanging while swiping the phone to get more information. She was confused. "What journey?" she asked until a voice coming from behind her spoke.

_"Let's continue OUR journey."_

Amity turned around to see Luz, kneeling at one knee, a gift beside her and a small ringbox on her hand. Amity couldn't help but gasp at the sight, her hand hovering to cover her now wide opened mouth.

"Amity Blight..." she said in such determined yet passionate voice. She knew how genuine Luz's confession was. She loved it. She loved all of these she was hoping not to wake up if this was only ever a dream.

She gently opened the ringbox, showing a ring with a diamond in the middle, probably bought from the human realm. It was magnificent.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Luz jerked her head up, her brown eyes staring at the warm golden amber gaze. Amity could clearly see how glossy her eyes were but also nervous of how this was going to turn out.

After a few minutes of silence, with everyone staring intensively to the scenario, Amity smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks and giggling in joy.

_"YES! A hundred percent yes you dork!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOKAY I'm so sorry if this came out so late. I'd never thought we won the MV competition I told a few weeks ago so we started to work hard for the next sessions and we got to the nationals. It took me so long aaaa please forgive me.
> 
> I know this may not be the most anticipated chapter but hoping you enjoyed it somehow. We only have four chapters left before this fic ends. Thank you so much who supported this fanfiction from the beginning up till the end. I love you so much. Next chapter might probably be next week so stay tuned! Love y'all xoxo.


End file.
